Green Ligth
by Li Zhang Le
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki odia a Sasuke Uchiha. Siempre lo ha hecho. Bueno... quizás no siempre. En la escuela primaria eran inseparables. Pero un malentendido hizo que toda la clase odiara a Naruto y Sasuke se hizo popular. Ahora, ya de quince, Naruto es el chico mas retorcido de la escuela. Solitario, sarcástico y siempre buscando una pelea con los amigos de Sasuke, su "séquito". Hasta que
1. 1

Si alguien me preguntara: ¿cuál es el logro del que estoy más orgulloso hasta el día de hoy? Le respondería: "No haber desarrollado fobia escolar como estudiante de primaria, aunque las chicas insistían en decirme que era un ‟pedazo de basura".

Todo eso inició el día en el que le hablé con rudeza al chico más popular de la escuela. Era un chico lindo con piel pálida, exactamente del tipo de chico que esperas que las niñas amen. Y no sólo era lindo... era amable e inteligente, así que también le agradaba a los chicos. Supongo que uno podría llamarle la estrella de la clase.

Pero un día se lastimó en la clase de gimnasia y lloró. Sus mejillas de apariencia suave se tornaron extremadamente rojas y estas bellas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su pálido rostro. La escena era increíblemente conmovedora. Los maestros y los otros estudiantes comenzaron a rodearlo con preocupación absoluta preguntándole: - ¿Estás bien? -Pero a mí esa escena no me afectó.

De hecho le dije: -¡Se un hombre y deja de lloriquear así! ¡Pareces una mariquita!

Cielos, eso sí que me metió en problemas. Las chicas que estaban a su alrededor se dieron la vuelta y me miraron con hostilidad.

-¡Naruto eres una basura!

-¡Eso fue bastante cruel, Uzumaki!

Y así las chicas comenzaron a tratarme como un pedazo de basura sin corazón y lanzaron mi reputación por los suelos. Las chicas son muy intimidantes cuando están en grupos.

Lo que lo hizo peor fue que no lo hacían con la intención de molestarme o jugarme bromas... su excusa era su sentido de la justicia. Cuando las personas aseguran tener la razón, podrás objetar todo lo que quieras, pero ni los argumentos mejor fundamentados serán aceptados.

Lo que es peor, estas chicas comenzaron a decirme: -¡Dile que lo lamentas! -demandando disculpas cuando ellas ni siquiera eran las afectadas.

Sin embargo, me rehusé a disculparme. Sin importar cuanto lo analizara, un chico que llora por una pequeña caída es simplemente patético, ¿no crees? Si hubiese sido golpeado o si fuera un pequeño bebé, hubiese estado equivocado, pero él no era tan débil. Después de todo, esa estrella de la clase era mi mejor amigo en esa época y sabía todo lo respectivo a él.

Traté de decirles eso a las chicas, pero estaban demasiado furiosas para escucharme, sólo me condenaron más y más. Después de un tiempo, incluso los chicos (que habían evitado el problema) se pusieron del lado de las chicas y pronto fui el chico más odiado por toda la clase.

¿Por qué no falté un solo día a pesar de las circunstancias tan graves? Fácil, porque soy alguien muy terco. No iba a huir para que declararan su victoria, así que me forcé a asistir a diario a la escuela. Gracias a ello, ahora no sólo soy terco, sino que también soy perseverante y tengo una personalidad retorcida por unos 180 grados... pero esas no son habilidades muy útiles.

A ese punto no iba a ponerme a llorar por mis desgracias. Sin importar cuanto traté, no pude hacer las paces con mis compañeros de clases que pensaban: "¡Trabajemos juntos para hacer sufrir a Naruto, el Príncipe de la Oscuridad!"

Y aunque tratara de convertirme en una persona distinta, jamás podría tener el encanto de la estrella de la clase que era amado por todos. El que una vez había sido la linda y pequeña estrella de la clase, creció y se convirtió en un auténtico Príncipe Azul en su Corcel Blanco.

-Oye, mira esto. ¡La foto de la chica de la semana es tu preciosa Sakura Haruno!

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¡Déjame verla!

Fui distraído de mis recuerdos de hace cinco años y regresé al presente al escuchar un par de voces alegres.

Estuve bastante distraído... por un momento, no recordaba lo que hacía, pero lo hice cuando vi la escoba en mi mano. Ya era la hora de salida y era el momento del aseo. Estaba encargado de nuestro salón del décimo grado y mi maestra guía la señorita Kurenai, (impertinentemente tratada por la clase como "Tohru") era muy estricta al revisar los resultados. Cuando el salón de Tohru estaba ligeramente sucio, te obligaba a limpiarlo todo otra vez, así que todos odiaban cuando era su turno de estar a cargo.

Odiaba la limpieza como cualquiera, pero hoy quería llegar temprano a casa para mirar el programa que había grabado, así que había estado barriendo diligentemente. Sin embargo, en algún momento me distraje por los terribles recuerdos de mi pasado.

¿Los días de primaria me traumatizaron al punto que los recuerdos me persiguen en momentos tan perturbadores como este...? Nah, sólo ocurrió porque la estrella de nuestra clase se encuentra presente, es todo.

-Sakura es tan linda. Sus hoyuelos son los mejores

-Sí, claro. Sé que sólo le ves a los senos, Sasuke.

-No, no, ¡Me gusta su nuca!

Al escuchar el grito de la estrella, el chico al que llamaban "Sasuke", los cinco chicos que lo rodeaban comenzaron a reír. -¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Qué maniático!

Me le quedé mirando con frialdad al grupo que se encontraba frente a la pizarra. El chico al centro del grupo ruidoso era Uchiha Sasuke. Estaba en la misma clase que yo. Su cabello era negro, brillante y sedoso, y su alto y delgado cuerpo estaba muy bien definido. Tenía enormes ojos redondos, una nariz bien proporcionada, dientes blancos y una complexión que cualquier chica envidiaría.

Tenía una expresión patéticamente idiota en el rostro, pero viéndolo desapasionadamente, era un excelente partido. Su apariencia ortodoxa hacía que el título del "príncipe sobre un corcel blanco" le sentara bien.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke, ¿en ese caso no debería ser Hinata Hyuga de tu tipo? -Las voces se detuvieron como si estuviesen discutiendo algo secreto. Incluso yo, el chico que casi no tenía amigos, conocía el nombre. Ella era del salón de al lado y recordé que varias personas la habían llamado la chica más bella de la escuela. Sólo la había visto pasar una que otra vez y definitivamente era bella, alegre y también tan popular como Sasuke.

Ahora que lo analizo, había rumores de que Hinata y Sasuke estaban saliendo juntos. Aunque no es que yo supiera su veracidad.

-Pero Hinata tiene el cabello largo, ¡Ni siquiera puedes verle la nuca!

-¡Idiota! Cuando una chica de cabello largo se lo levanta puedes ver su nuca y esa es la mejor parte. Es mejor cuando sólo puedes verle un poco, ¿sabes?

-¿Suigetsu acaso también te has convertido de la religión de los admiradores de nucas?

Cuando Suigetsu, el chico al lado de Sasuke, comenzó a explicar las razones del porque las chicas de cabello largo eran mejores, el resto comenzó a molestarlo. Suigetsu era inconstante y un tanto superficial, por lo que sus comentarios tontos siempre recibían desagrado o burlas.

Sasuke movió un dedo como invitándole a acercarse. -Las nucas son realmente lindas, Suigetsu. ¡Bienvenido a mi mundo!

-¡Gracias, pero no gracias! ¡Lo que en verdad me gusta son los traseros! -Gritó Suigetsu con una expresión seria en el rostro.

Sus amigos comenzaron a carcajearse inmediatamente. Que adolescencia tan sencilla la que vivían... debía ser lindo. Amor, amistad y charlas sórdidas, esta era una conversación saludable de estudiantes de preparatoria.

No es que me interesen esas cosas. Las chicas me asustan y no tengo amigos, tampoco soy muy lujurioso. Prefiero programas de televisión y películas que desperdiciar mi tiempo en esas cosas.

Oh,es cierto.

Quería llegar a casa rápido para poder ver el programa de Los Guerreros Ninjas: El Hombre Ninja que grabé, pero como estos idiotas están parados frente a la pizarra sin asear nada, ¡todavía me encontraba aquí! Es por eso que odiaba a grupos como este.

Mientras aceleraba mi ritmo de limpieza, me quedé mirando con hostilidad a Sasuke y su grupo de seguidores. Sin embargo, continuaron divirtiéndose, hablando de las chicas de los posters y Hinata, ignorando por completo mis miradas.

La maestra nunca venía a hacer su inspección de limpieza a menos que algún alumno fuera por ella y a este punto, nunca se irían a casa.

Y el episodio de esta semana es súper emocionante porque es cuando el Ninja Amarillo termina su riguroso entrenamiento y regresa como el Ninja Dorado.

Cielos, con sólo recordarlo quería volver a casa en ese instante.

-Oigan,-les dije con una voz seria. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos me escuchó o me estaban ignorando a propósito, porque no se dignaron a volver a verme. Me encogí de hombros y abrí la boca otra vez. -Oye, Sasuske.

En cuanto agregué ese nombre, los chicos a su alrededor voltearon a verme más rápido de lo que él lo hizo. Su velocidad de reacción era como la de los caballeros protegiendo a su príncipe.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, Naruto? -En contraste a la hostilidad de los chicos a su alrededor, la sonrisa de Sasuke era infinitamente placentera.

-¡Puedes apostar tu trasero a que sí! ¿Podrías dejar de divertirte con tu séquito y comenzar ya a limpiar? -pregunté mi voz llena de sarcasmo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿¡A quiénes les llamas séquito!? -dijo uno de los chicos, Jugo, mirándome con furia. Jugo era el que peor me caía. Era el primero en atacarme.

Sasuke lo aplacó y luego me volvió a ver con un gesto de disculpas. -Lo lamento, sé que hemos estado haciéndonos los vagos. Terminaremos aquí para que puedas irte a casa si tienes algo urgente que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No es justo si uno de nosotros se va más temprano!

-Mira, Naruto ha estado limpiando todo solo. Ha hecho suficiente.

Jugo y los otros aún lucían molestos, pero cuando vieron que Sasuke hablaba en serio, aceptaron reaciamente.

¡Ese era todo un estudiante de honor! Con esa respuesta incrementó los niveles de su popularidad e hizo que mi aprobación se fuera a la basura, sin duda alguna había sido calculado. Era un chico perceptivo, pero no podía ver la envidia y celos.

Me alegré de que me dejara ir tan rápido. Así que me di la vuelta, coloqué la escoba en el armario donde estaban los suministros de limpieza, luego regresé a mi escritorio y metí mis cuadernos y libros en mi mochila. Cuando estaba por irme, sentí la mirada de alguien, me di la vuelta y me topé con los amigos de Sasuke. Sus ojos llenos de celos me miraban como si diciéndome: ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir nuestra diversión?

Si sólo uno de ellos lo hubiera estado haciendo, no habría significado nada, pero ya que todos menos Suigetsu me miraban con hostilidad, era un fastidio. Sería agradable si el amo de estos idiotas sin modales hiciera algo para detenerlos, pero era una causa perdida. Se había concentrado en la limpieza y desconocía por completo nuestra batalla silenciosa.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a ver a Sasuke desde el umbral de la puerta. -De acuerdo, aceptaré tu oferta y me iré de aquí. Apresúrense y limpien el lugar. Ordénale a tu séquito hacerlo.

Al escuchar esto, sus seguidores se molestaron. -¿A quién le llamas séquito?

¿A quién más? Pensé, suspirando ruidosamente.

-Oye, Naruto ¿por qué nos llamas así? Es bastante molesto. -Me regañó Suigetsu quien se encontraba al lado de Sasuke. Miraba de un lado a otro, enfocándose entre Jugo y yo, aparentemente estaba preocupado por el ambiente tan hostil. Parecía que quería apaciguar las cosas, pero los otros no entendieron sus intenciones.

-Eh, déjalo Suigetsu. Naruto se queja sin importar lo que Sasuke haga. Busca pelearse con Sasuke cada vez que tiene la oportunidad.

-Sí, sólo está celoso. La envidia masculina sí que es algo horrendo.

Las voces de su séquito estaban llenas de hostilidad.

-Yo, este... -Suigetsu se quedó sin palabras. Parecía como si quisiese decir algo, pero al final permaneció en silencio. Lo miré con frialdad.

Hace mucho tiempo, Suigetsu y yo también fuimos amigos. Sin embargo desde el conflicto entre Sasuke y yo, Suigetsu se alejó de mí como los demás. No me importaba lo que Jugo me dijera, pero el rostro lleno de incomodidad de Suigetsu era algo que me causaba dolor. Retiré la mirada y empuñé las manos con fuerza.

Justo en ese momento, una voz enojada pudo escucharse en la clase. -¡Ya párenle chicos! ¡Dejen de ser groseros con Naruto!

Cuando volví a ver, la expresión pacifica de Sasuke había sido reemplazada por enojo.

-Pero Sasuke...

-¡No quiero escuchar ni un "pero"! Es nuestra culpa por haber holgazaneado. ¡Es obvio que se iba a quejar! -Se acercó y se paró entre nosotros, como un escudo entre ellos y yo.

Sasuke siempre era así. Sin importar cuan grosero o sarcástico fuese, nunca se molestaba. De hecho, siempre tomaba en consideración mis sentimientos. Era tan buen chico que era casi increíble, sin embargo para mí era difícil lidiar con alguien tan perfecto.

Era gentil, alegre, energético y genuino... el tipo de chico que sería el líder si estuviéramos en un programa de súper héroes. Sin embargo, también podría decirse que era el tipo de persona que era amistoso con todos, que trataba de hacer de todo para todos. Díganme retorcido, pero cuando miraba que le sonreía a cualquiera, me irritaba.

Miré hostilmente a Jugo y al resto, abrí la puerta y me fui de la clase. Caminando con pasos ruidosos hasta los casilleros de zapatos frente a la puerta, luego dejé la escuela. Prácticamente troté por el camino al lado del patio y corrí al llegar a la puerta principal de la escuela.


	2. 2

Después de eso, sólo quedaba el camino de la escuela, perfectamente recto y rodeado de cada lado por gruesos árboles de cerezo y magnolias. Caminé por las sombras de los árboles y miré hacia el cielo de verano, donde el sol se encontraba en la parte más alta. En mi mal humor, incluso el buen clima me enfurecía. Seguro, sabía lo tonto que era descargar mi furia contra el cielo, pero todas las cosas agradables eran mis enemigos naturales. La primavera de mi vida, el amor agridulce, la amistad apasionada, no solo eran cosas desconocidas para mí, sino que los recuerdos que guardaba eran miserables.

—¡Naruto!

Mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de molestia, escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre por detrás. Cuando me volteé, pude ver que alguien corría hacia mí en dirección de la puerta. Era Sasuke. Mientras me preguntaba lo que ocurría, se acercó y se paró frente a mí.

—¡Gra-gracias al cielo que te alcancé! —Sasuke sonrió mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Incluso el sudor que se acumulaba en la frente del Sr. Placentero parecía ser refrescante. Dos chicas que caminaban cerca de Sasuke lo miraban de reojo e intercambiaban susurros diciendo: "¡Es Sasuke!" y "¡Oh cielos!"

"¡Oh cielos!", tu madre.

—¿Qué quieres? Pensé que dijiste que podía irme a casa.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero... espera un segundo... todavía me cuesta respirar...

—¿Estabas intentando superar una marca o algo así? ¿Qué tan rápido corriste hasta aquí?

—Bueno, supuse que si no me apresuraba, te me escaparías. Pero te alcancé, así que eso es un alivio. —Después de respirar fuertemente, Sasuke me mostró una sonrisa aliviada.

Esas palabras acompañadas de esa sonrisa... definitivamente era un Don Juan nato. Me afectaba un poco, aunque fuera un chico. Claro que cuando digo "un poco" me refiero a algo más pequeño que un granito de mostaza.

—Lamento lo que ocurrió en la clase. Te dijeron cosas muy crueles.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? Acaso es porque el amo toma responsabilidad por los actos de su séquito, ¿es eso correcto?

Cuando le respondí con sarcasmo antes que pudiera terminar sus disculpas, Sasuke dejó caer sus hombros en derrota.

—Luego les diré que se disculpen contigo. Pero antes de eso, quería asegurarme de poder pedirte disculpas. Después de todo, fue mi culpa por no haber estado aseando.

Parecía como un cachorro regañado, invitando a todos a sentir compasión por él... pero si creía que eso haría que yo lo perdonara, estaba equivocado. Al contrario, me enfureció aún más.

¡Ni se te ocurra llenar tus ojos con lágrimas, chico lindo! ¡Harás que parezca que yo soy el patán que está molestando al pobre Sasuke!

Me tragué las ganas de gritarle eso.

—Como sea, no me importa. Además no tiene sentido que te disculpes conmigo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

—"¿Por qué no?" ¿En verdad no lo entiendes? Si te disculpas conmigo, esos sujetos sólo comenzarán a sentir simpatía por ti y me mirarán con frialdad. Para decírtelo de una forma sencilla, el que me dirijas la palabra es la mayor molestia que puedo tener.

Sólo fue hasta después de que dije esas palabras con el tono más hostil y con una sonrisa sarcástica que me percaté que me había pasado. Sasuke me vio con tristeza absoluta. Cuando vino a disculparse conmigo con esa expresión llena de arrepentimiento, incluso yo me sentí incómodo.

Y luego después de un momento extraño en el que el silencio se había tornado casi opresivo...

—¡Sasuke! ¡Por fin te encontré! —gritó una voz aguda de la nada y los dos volvimos a ver hacia atrás.

La dueña de la voz era una chica de nuestra escuela, corriendo en nuestra dirección desde la puerta. Fue directamente a donde estaba Sasuke, haciendo que su falda, que había encogido hasta arriba de sus rodillas, flotara en la brisa. Peinó su larga cabellera, que siempre estaba ondulada, mientras se acercaba a nosotros casi sin aliento.

—En serio, Sasuke. ¡Te busqué por todos lados! Será mejor que no me digas que te irás a casa.

—¿Por qué la prisa, Hinata?

Sasuke volvió a mirar a la chica llamada "Hinata" y parpadeó confundido.

—Quería hablarte, pero cuando fui a tu clase ¡Ya no estabas ahí! Te saltaste el turno del aseo sin avergonzarte, ¿no es así?

—Planeaba regresar cuando terminara aquí. ¡Les dije eso!

—No lo sé, Sasuke. Eres un hablador... ¿no deberías estar regresando ya? Si ustedes no terminan de asear, su maestra perderá la paciencia y vendrá a supervisarlos. —Hinata movió su dedo índice mientras lo reprimía.

Es fácil entender porque las personas decían que ella ponía en vergüenza a las estrellas. Era adorable, incluso cuando hacía un puchero. Había estado ignorándome por completo todo el tiempo, aunque yo estaba parado justo a su lado.

—Deja de perder el tiempo y ven, yo también te ayudaré.

—De acuerdo, Hinata, te entiendo. Lo siento, pero podrías adelantarte y decirle a Suigetsu y a los demás que estaré de regreso pronto.

—Seguro, pero...

Hinata infló un poco las mejillas en frustración, fijando su mirada en mí por primera vez. —Naruto, ¿le dijiste algo cruel a Sasuke otra vez? No sé cuál es tu problema con él, pero trata de no actuar tan infantil.

Dejé que esa perturbadora voz hablara sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

Infantil, tú madre. Si no sabes de lo que hablas, será mejor que no me ataques sin escuchar mi versión de los hechos.

Sentí la furia acumularse en mi estómago y me di la vuelta para retirarme. No iba a permitir que me maltrataran cuando todo lo que había hecho era asear con diligencia.

—¡Naruto espera!

Ignoré la petición de Sasuke y comencé a caminar rápidamente. Tuve la sensación que intentaba seguirme nuevamente, así que me alejé del camino de la escuela y me dirigí al bosque, acortando mi paso por el camino hecho por un animal entre la crecida maleza.

En el bosque, todo estaba silencioso. Dejé de escuchar la voz de Sasuke que provenía del camino de la escuela y permití que mis hombros se dejaran caer en alivio. Desde que me hice enemigo de todos los que me rodeaban, me sentía más cómodo cuando estaba a solas. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado precavido, pero cuando estaba en la escuela, sentía que mis compañeros siempre me miraban con frialdad y no podía relajarme.

—Hombre, qué patético soy. —Murmuré.

Mientras hablaba, sentí extrañas lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré en calmarme. Si tuviera aunque fuera un amigo, probablemente no hubiera terminado así de retorcido, pero estos días, incluso mi viejo amigo Suigesti y yo casi nunca hablábamos.

Cuando dejé el bosque, estaba deprimido. De repente, una enorme figura se paró frente a mí, bloqueándome el camino y dejé escapar un grito involuntario.

—Oh, lo siento, te asusté. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Sa-Sasuke...? —Miré al chico parado frente a mí, aun aferrándome a mi alterado corazón—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Supuse que caminarías por el bosque y que saldrías por aquí, así que me adelanté y esperé. Digo, si te perseguía hubieses corrido, ¿cierto?

—¿Me esperaste? —murmuré sorprendido. No le hubiera sido posible emboscarme aquí a menos que corriese muy rápido. Sasuke podrá haber estado en el equipo de atletismo, pero yo tampoco era un corredor lento. Después de todo, yo también estuve en el equipo de atletismo.

—He estado ansioso por hablarte y ponernos al tanto desde que me cortaste durante una conversación en secundaria.

—Bueno, no tengo nada que decirte. Digo, apresúrate y vete a limpiar ya. Suigetsu y los otros están esperando por ti.

—Sí, pero aún no me he disculpado contigo. Y luego incluso Hinata te habló de esa forma... lo siento.

—Como te repito, no es algo por lo que tengas que disculparte. Sólo es molesto.

Inconscientemente alcé el tono de mi voz y asusté a Sasuke.

—Lo siento, —dijo tristemente. Después de una pausa volvió a hablar. —Pero en verdad quería hablarte, Naruto. —Suspiró, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. —No sólo ha sido hoy, te han pasado cosas malas por mucho tiempo y todo es por mi culpa, ¿cierto? Debí haberte ayudado, pero nunca he podido hacer nada y por esa razón, me disculpo.

—Como sea...

Hizo una reverencia en disculpas y alejé la mirada incómodo. Era la clase de cosas que una disculpa no podría componer. Si Sasuke me defendía, todos sólo me mirarían con más hostilidad y dirían cosas como: "Sasuke es tan buen chico," y "Tú deberías ser el que pida disculpas, Naruto".—En verdad lamento haber permitido que sufrieras y todo por miinutilidad.

—Ya te dije que le pararas, —dije molesto—. Si quieres disculparte conmigo, las personas me odiarán más.

El rostro de Sasuke se entristeció. Era fácil ver que había herido sus sentimientos, pero tenía el derecho de decirle eso. Aunque lo sabía, no me hacía sentir mejor. Había un horrendo sabor en mi boca que continuaba expandiéndose.

—Oye, Naruto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que sea para poder arreglar las cosas contigo. Haré lo que pidas.—De acuerdo, mira, esas consideraciones son las que me causan problemas. Si quieres lo mejor para mí, déjame en paz.

—De acuerdo, entiendo eso. Pero yo no me sentiré bien a menos que haga algo. —Se acercó a mí, con una mirada seria en el rostro.

¿Cómo diablos se supone que debía contestarle? Probablemente no se rendiría hasta que dijera algo. Esa terquedad comenzó a enfurecerme.

Sasuke tenía un poderoso sentimiento de justicia, incluso desde que era un niño pequeño. Si miraba a alguien en problemas no podía ignorarlos y hacía de su misión cuidar de ellos. Por supuesto, rechacé su ayuda, pero si lo veíamos objetivamente, su confiabilidad era merecedora de respeto, incluso de nuestros profesores.

Soy un patético perdedor por siempre ver el lado negativo de un sujeto como este y no me gustaba como su mirada parecía saber lo que en verdad pensaba.

—Muy bien, —murmuré—, si insistes...

Pero después de eso, nada me vino a la mente. Pretendí estar analizándolo con detenimiento, quería causarle problemas a Sasuke. Había sido tratado injustamente una y otra vez hoy y eso me había enfurecido de sobremanera.

—¿En verdad harás lo que sea?

—Sí, por supuesto, —Sasuke asintió animadamente.

En ese instante el rostro de Hinata Hyuga apareció en mi cabeza. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento dije sin pensar.

—Entonces sal conmigo.

—¿...salir a dónde?

—La clásica respuesta estúpida. A lo que me refiero es a que tengamos "una relación platónica y pura" —dije con toda seriedad.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa y su sonrisa se congeló en su rostro.

Cielos, miren esa expresión de estúpido. Incluso los tipos más guapos se pueden ver así, ¿eh?

—Eh, entonces dices, eh...

Estaba completamente nervioso, como si le acabase de hablar en un idioma que no comprendía. Lo miré, sonriendo ampliamente. Obviamente había dicho "sal conmigo" sólo para molestarlo. Pretendía decirle que era una broma inmediatamente, pero la confusión del Sr. Príncipe era tan divertida que decidí dejarlo así un rato.

—Bueno, piénsalo, —moví mi mano en despedida yme fui.

No gritó mi nombre, así que llegué a casa de mejor humor de lo que había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

Adelantándonos a esa noche, estaba encerrado en mi habitacion, sentado formalmente sobre mis piernas encima de mi cama.

Cielos, ese episodio de Los Guerreros Ninjas: El Hombre Ninja, estuvo completamente genial. Debe ser el talento del escritor. La dirección tampoco estuvo mala. Es una pena que la escenografía luciera tan barata... ¿no podrán resolverlo de alguna forma?

Mi postura tensa, mientras pensaba en esto, no tenía nada que ver con el Hombre Ninja. Frente a mí, yacía mi móvil abierto. Su pantalla mostraba que había recibido un nuevo mensaje de texto y me encontraba mirando las palabras.

El remitente era Uchiha Sasuke. No había recibido un mensaje de texto de su parte en un largo tiempo, no desde que había intercambiado número de celular con él. El recibir este mensaje fue una enorme sorpresa, pero el contenido era todavía más perturbador, lo suficiente como para congelarme en ese lugar y alejarme de la realidad.

¿De veras quieres salir conmigo?

¡¿Qué diablos?! La primera vez que lo leí no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. Sólo fue hasta que murmuré "¿Salir a dónde?" que por fin me di cuenta que se trataba de nuestra conversación después de la escuela. Pensé que Sasuke lo tomaría como una broma y lo dejaría pasar, pero se lo había tomado en serio.

Sabía que era un chico realmente serio, pero no pensé que sería tan idiotamente serio. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Podría responder con algo como: "Esa era una broma, estúpido", pero me enfurecía tener que hacerlo sentir bien con algo así. ("Oh, de acuerdo, ¡Ya lo entiendo!" diría riendo.)

—¿Qué hará si hablo en serio?

De repente, me sentí con mucha curiosidad. Tone mi móvil y después de analizarlo un poco comencé a escribir.

¿Qué harás si digo que sí? Sé que no quieres salir conmigo, así que deja de enviarme mensajes de texto.

Muy bien, eso será todo. Lo leí un par de veces y luego presioné "enviar". La respuesta de Sasuke fue rápida y dijo lo que pensé que diría.

Lo siento, no me refería a eso, quería saber si hablabas en serio o si me estabas jugando una broma.

¡Cómo si pudiera bromear con algo así! Hablo completamente en serio.

Cuando escribí eso, parecía tan real que me asustó un poco, pero como fuera... Enviando...

De acuerdo, lo entiendo.

Oh, ahora lo entiendes ¿no? Espera, ¿entender qué? ¡No envíes una respuesta tan cortante! Pensé molesto. ¿¡Cómo se supone que deba responder a esto?!

El teléfono permaneció en silencio mientras trataba de pensar en qué responder.

Me pregunto si Sasuke estará esperando a que le responda. Pero la única posible respuesta a ese mensaje era algo como: "¿A qué te refieres? ¿Entender qué?" Eventualmente le mandé un mensaje expresando ese sentimiento y luego esperé por su respuesta.

Una hora después, aún no había recibido otro mensaje de su parte.

¿Se habrá ido a dormir? ¿Estaba bañándose? ¿O simplemente me ignoraba? Estaba angustiado cuando finalmente mi móvil timbró.

Me refiero a que salgamos juntos.

Ya veo, así que así es como lo tomará. Quiere que salgamos... espera, ¿qué? —¡¿QUE?!—Estaba tan sorprendido que grite tan fuerte para ahogarme, y comencé a toser.

Cálmate Naruto. Tienes que pensar esto con cuidado y racionalmente. Debe existir un tipo de error aquí. De lo contrario no podría estar reaccionando así cuando le acabo de confesar sentimientos de amor.

Hombre, mi cuerpo entero había comenzado a sudar. Esperen, ¿por qué me estoy poniendo rojo? Y mi corazón late con fuerza. Es casi como si estuviera feliz que... No, oh-oh, de ninguna manera.

Eres un idiota.

Estaba tan impactado que mis dedos casi apuñalaban los botones mientras escribía.

¿Por qué? ¿No me digas que crees que te juego una broma?

Sip.

Naruto, ¿estaría bien si te llamo?

Mi cuerpo entero se congeló tan rápido que prácticamente podía escuchar el hielo rompiéndose. ¿En verdad me llamará? ¿Acaso pretende que escuche su placentera voz en un momento como este?

Mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi cabeza en señal de angustia, mi teléfono comenzó a timbrar una melodía distinta a la anterior. Era el tema de cierre del Hombre Ninja. Lo había configurado como mi tono de llamadas. ¡Ese bastardo, me llamó sin esperar por mi respuesta!

Mientras mi pulgar se movía sobre el botón de "contestar" con incertidumbre, la canción eventualmente terminó, sólo para ser reemplazada con la melodía de los mensajes de texto (El tema de inicio del Hombre Ninja).

¿Por qué no me respondiste tu teléfono? ¿Acaso es un mal momento?

Olvídalo, me siento demasiado avergonzado como para contestar.

Agonicé por un buen rato antes de presionar "enviar" e inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo. ¡Parecía una inocente e ingenua niñita!

De acuerdo, te lo diré en un mensaje entonces. No bromeaba antes. En verdad quiero salir contigo, Naruto.

Escucha, ya deja de bromear. En verdad eres un idiota, ¿sabes?

¿No me creerás sin importar qué?

Más bien, ninguna persona en su sano juicio lo haría.

¿Entonces deberíamos tener una cita?

—¡¿Por qué!? —Antes de darme cuenta lo estaba cuestionando en voz alta. Esto estaba mal... no tenía idea de lo que ocurría. No podía saber en qué pensaba.

En verdad debemos discutir esto en persona, ¿no? Salgamos en una cita para celebrar el inicio de nuestra relación.

El mensaje de texto de Sasuke era como patear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo. De alguna manera, no estaba pensando con claridad, pero no tenía la suficiente compostura para hacérselo saber. Mi cabeza había comenzado a calentarse y estaba mareado. Mientras trataba de lidiar con eso y antes de que pudiera recuperarme, Sasuke me envió un mensaje informándome que tomaría un baño y decidió el lugar y hora de nuestra cita sin mí. Al final, permití que Sasuke me guiara y no había sido capaz de descifrar sus verdaderos motivos.

—¿Pero qué demonios sucede? —murmuré viendo hacia el techo. Ninguna respuesta llegó a mí. ¿Sasuke hablaba en serio? Y además ¿qué no salía con Hinata? Sin importar como lo analizara, sólo pude concluir que me estaba molestando. Lo que más me desconcertaba era que un chico tan serio se había esforzado tanto en jugarme una broma.

Si tuviera que explicarlo con algo, diría que lo dijo más por lástima que por un verdadero deseo de molestarme. Eso sería lo más lógico de acuerdo a su personalidad. Sentí un dolor en mi corazón, la clase que sufres cuando sabes que tu billete de la lotería no será el ganador, pero tenías las esperanzas que así fuera, así que te decepcionas un poco al descubrir que perdiste.

—Qué corazón tan suave el que tiene.

Me recosté boca abajo sobre la cama y cerré los ojos.

Pero dependiendo del cristal con el que se mire, esta podría ser mi oportunidad. Quizá pueda ensuciar a este sujeto tan agradable, guapo y perfecto. Si Sasuke fuera gay, le haría mucho daño social a alguien tan popular como lo es él.

Imaginé a Sasuke a punto de llorar y sonreí. Sin embargo había algo de lo que no me di cuenta en ese momento... que si se iniciaban rumores de que Sasuke era gay, en el momento en que se enteraran que salía conmigo, entonces pensarían que yo también lo era. Pero para cuando me di cuenta de este descuido con un tremendo grito de horror, era el día de nuestra cita. Ya estaba en el tren y a tan solo cinco minutos de nuestro lugar de encuentro, era demasiado tarde para cancelar. Me quedé ahí parado como imbécil mientras mi rostro palidecía.

Hombre, sí que soy un idiota.


	3. 3

Ese domingo era un día hermoso, no había nubes en el cielo y el mundo brillaba con los rayos del sol reflejados por las cimas de los árboles. Cuando tu nuca comienza a sudar sólo por caminar de un lugar al otro, te das cuenta que estás en pleno verano. El brillante cielo azul y la cálida brisa era refrescante y placentera: el día perfecto para una cita.

Suspiré.

Salí del tren arrastrando los pies y después pasé por el torniquete. En el camino, había considerado darme la vuelta y volver a casa, pero ya me había resignado. Además, desde el inicio he odiado a mis compañeros de clase, así que a estas alturas no era la gran cosa. De hecho, si eso es lo único que puedo hacer para vengarme de Sasuke, ¡Entonces no me importa!

-Hasta yo admito que esa forma de pensar es bastante negativa... - murmuré con una sonrisa amarga.

Las instrucciones de Sasuke decían que debíamos encontrarnos en la salida de la estación H frente a la estatua del halcón. No creí que fuera necesario usar el punto de encuentro para parejas, pero no pude negar que Sasuke tenía razón, era el punto más fácil de ubicar, así que accedí reaciamente.

Se supone que debíamos encontrarnos a las once en punto y ya iba cinco minutos tarde, pero no había podido dormir anoche, así que estaba seguro que podía excusarme con eso.

Cuando subí las escaleras en dirección a la salida pude ver la gigantesca estatua del halcón frente a mí y Sasuke parado a su lado.

-¡Naruto, por aquí!

Cuando Sasuke me miró, me mostró una sonrisa más brillante de lo usual. Su molesta amabilidad me dio rabia y traté de estirarme para alcanzar su altura y lo miré con hostilidad. -Entonces ¿puedo golpearte?

-¿Eh? ¿¡Por qué!?

-Esa sonrisa tuya me enoja.

-Bueno, eso sí que es cruel.

Cuando levanté mi puño, Sasuke me mostró una sonrisa apenada. Esa sonrisa pareció brillar de alguna forma.

-Te ves feliz, -dije.

-Por supuesto, es la primera vez que salimos en mucho tiempo, Naruto. He estado esperando con ansias este momento desde que lo acordamos.

Inseguro de cómo responder ante su confesión, murmuré algo evasivo.

Como que si juntarse conmigo fuera algo divertido. Qué raro es ¿O será que sólo está siendo amable?

Mientras me preguntaba eso y otras cosas más, Sasuke me miró fijamente y luego escogió un tema.

-Entonces, Naruto, ¿a dónde quieres ir hoy?

-Eh... -fruncí el ceño y permanecí en silencio. ¿Cómo podría pensar en algún lugar de improviso? Nunca he estado en una cita con nadie.

-Como sea, no me importa. ¿Por qué no solo escoges algún lugar?

-Bien, es un poco temprano, pero ¿te gustaría que fuéramos a almorzar algo y ahí podemos planear nuestro día?

-Seguro, me da igual.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, la conversación se tornó incómoda. Naruto intentó hablarme varias veces, pero no estaba seguro de cómo debía interactuar con alguien al que casi nunca le hablo, así que solo le respondía monosilábicamente con cosas como "Sí," u "Oh".

Me preguntaba si necesitaría decir cosas como: "¡Ah te pasas!" o "¡Detente, me avergüenzas!" si quisiera que nos viéramos como una pareja, pero era demasiado vergonzoso. O mejor dicho era estúpido.

Además de eso, Sasuke había estado extrañamente entusiasmado durante los últimos minutos y no sabía cómo responder ante eso.

-Me alegra que hoy sea un día soleado. Estuvo lloviendo casi todo el tiempo hasta ayer, así que estaba preocupado que no estuviera despejado. ¡Oh, es verdad! ¿Qué deseas comer, Naruto? Conozco cientos de restaurantes, así que si quieres algo en particular, iremos ahí.

Sasuke estaba hablando sin parar, no se sentía desalentado por mis respuestas cortantes. Siempre era un sujeto sociable, pero parecía estar demasiado activo hoy. Está actuando como un chico nervioso por su primera cita con una chica.

Mientras pensaba esto él continuó diciendo: -Oh, cierto. Dime Naruto aprovechando que estamos en una cita y todo eso, ¿por qué no nos tomamos de las manos?

Al escuchar esas palabras, las cuales fueron dichas con la sonrisa más gigantesca que podía imaginarme, me tensé. Luego me di la vuelta y miré hostilmente al hombre a mi lado, era más alto que yo, mi cabeza le llegaba a la barbilla. Tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Me miraba con añoro.

-¿...Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿Es una trampa? ¿O es acoso?

-Ninguna de esas cosas, cielos. El tomarse de las manos es lo más básico en una cita, ¿cierto?

-¡Como si un hombre pudiera hacer algo tan tonto! -Dije con un chillido, pero Sasuke estiró la mano sin desanimarse.

-Te acostumbrarás pronto si tan solo lo intentas, -dijo.

Le di una palmada a su mano para alejarla, pero la regresó de inmediato y luché con desesperación contra ese nuevo ataque. Sasuke volvió a estirar su mano, al parecer no había aprendido de la experiencia. Pero estaba preparado y lo ataqué. Tendió la mano, ataqué. Tendió la mano, ataqué. Tendió la mano, ataqué... nuestra batalla era como dos gatos bloqueándose mientras jugaban. Sentí que duró una eternidad.

-Sí que eres terco. Cuando te resistes tanto, solo hace que me den más ganas de tomar tu mano, ¡incluso si muero en el intento!

-¿Qué eres, un pervertido?

-Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero molestarte un poco porque tus reacciones son tan lindas.

-¡I-idiota! ¡No digas cosas tan raras como esas! -Después de insultarlo, me di la vuelta para que no notara lo sonrojado que estaba.

¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¿Qué cosas las que acaba de decir? ¿Qué yo soy lindo? ¿¡Cómo puede decir cosas tan vergonzosas con una expresión tan seria en el rostro?!

Cuando me alejé mi mente daba vueltas en confusión. Sasuke me alcanzó con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Espera, espera, lo siento, me pasé un poco.

-No me sigas, súper sádico pervertido.

-¿Me llamas sádico solo por eso? -dijo sorprendido-. Naruto, eres un tanto ingenuo.

-Calla, -contesté.

Bien, de acuerdo, comparado con él yo era 100% ingenuo y puro. Hasta ahora, jamás había salido con alguien y obviamente era virgen. Abrumado por una agonizante vergüenza, pensé que podría desmayarme. Así que caminé lo más rápido que pude a un restaurante de comida rápida e ingresé.

-Ufff, -me recosté contra el asiento de mi silla y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro. Estaba realmente exhausto... otra cosa de la cual culpar a Sasuke.

Digo, ¿cuál es su problema? Primero dice "salgamos" luego "salgamos en una cita" y además de eso "¿Tomémonos de las manos?" Esto es algo extremo para alguien que siente lástima por mí. Diablos, no comprendo nada.-Lamento la tardanza.

Mientras sostenía mi adolorida cabeza entre mis manos, Sasuke se acercó a nuestra mesa con una bandeja con dos platos llenos de ramen, palillos y bebidas. Mantuve mi mirada fija en su rostro mientras repartía la comida. Sin importar cuanto lo observara, no podía descifrar lo que sentía. Justo cuando me vi forzado a admitir que era jodidamente atractivo, Sasuke alzó la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Después de sorprenderse al darse cuenta que le observaba, me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Oh Dios, miren esa expresión. ¡Ya párale idiota! Odio cuando una persona tan bella le sonríe a alguien más al punto que su corazón comienza a latir frenéticamente a pesar de no estar interesado.

-¿Qué-qué? Pagaré mi parte. ¿Cuánto costó? -Inmediatamente busqué la billetera que estaba en los bolsillos de mis pantalones para ocultar mi confusión.

-Nah, yo invito. Después de todo fui yo el que te invitó a salir.

-Deja de tratarme como una chica. -Saqué seiscientos yenes de mi billetera y le entregué las monedas diciendo: -Conserva el cambio.

Sasuke los metió en su billetera con una risa irónica y se sentó frente a mí. Por alguna razón, aún continuaba riendo al sentarse.

-No has cambiado nada, ¿no? -preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-Eres bastante terco y aún te gusta el ramen de cerdo. De cierta manera, me hace feliz.

Me tomó un momento en responderle, sus palabras habían sido inesperadas y me habían dejado sin palabras. -Me sorprende que recuerdes eso.

Era verdad, siempre me habían gustado las hamburguesas de pescado y siempre las ordenaba en los restaurantes de comida rápida. Sin embargo, jamás imaginé que Sasuke lo recordaría.

-Siempre ordenas lo mismo, Naruto. Eso hace que sea difícil de olvidar, siempre bebes Coca-cola y pides extra de naruto en tu tazón, ¿cierto? -Dijo con alegría después de tomar los palillos para separarlos y tomar un porción de fideos con ellos.

Cuando lo decía de esa forma, me confundía más. Me hacía parecer una persona muy simple.

-¿Acaso tienes un problema con eso? -Lo miré con hostilidad mientras tomaba un gran pedazo de carne de cerdo y lo metía a mi boca.

-Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Si no tienes nada en mente, ¿Quizás podríamos ir a donde quiera?

-Como sea, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

-Solo digamos que lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. Hay algo que deseo mostrarte. -Sasuke sonrió pícaramente.

Sus palabras enigmáticas me dieron curiosidad, pero sin importar cuanto le pregunté, no me dio ni una pista. Sentí mucha incertidumbre, pero al final, guardé silencio con resignación.

-Bien, vamos entonces. Primero debemos regresar a la estación. - Dijo Sasuke.

Después de terminar de comer el almuerzo, Sasuke me guió a la estación. Seguí sus instrucciones, compré un boleto y abordamos el tren.


	4. 4

Después de ver el paisaje por la ventana unos treinta minutos sin intercambiar palabras, nos bajamos y me llevó a un autobús frente a la estación.

Desconocía esta área y no tenía idea a donde me llevaba. Sasuke aún se rehusaba a decirme, cuando lo miraba simplemente sonreía y parecía estarse divirtiendo.

—Naruto, ¿te sientes bien? Sé que ir en auto te marea con facilidad.

—No me hables como si fueras mi madre, me asqueas. —Le dije molesto, diablos, ¿cuántas cosas recordaba de mí este sujeto? Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me agradaba, pero me hacía sentir un tanto tímido y ansioso.

Me pregunto que será este sentimiento, es un tipo de nostalgia... oh, lo entiendo. Es que no hemos hecho algo así desde que estábamos en primaria.

—Oye, recuerdas que en el cuarto grado nos sentábamos juntos, ¿no? —Sasuke dijo, como si hubiera leído mi mente.

—Sí, —respondí después de una pausa—. Eso fue cuando eras encantador.

Sasuke rió un poco. —Era un chico tímido, pero siempre cuidaste de mí, Naruto. —Entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera viendo a la distancia, no quedaba rastro del chico pequeño y tímido de antes, el clásico débil sobreprotegido que me llamaba "Naru".

Habló en voz baja y miró hacia el frente. —Me alegra que hayamos salido hoy, Naruto. Siempre quise hablarte como cuando éramos pequeños. —Dijo con tono melancólico.

Lo volví a ver confundido. Abrí la boca para decir algo hostil, pero las palabras no salieron. Mientras buscaba algo que decir, escuché un anuncio en el altoparlante del autobús y este se detuvo.

—Naruto, es hora de bajarnos.

—¿Eh? Oh, de acuerdo. Cuando Sasuke me tocó el hombro, me paré a su lado. Al bajarnos del vehículo junto con los otros pasajeros, estábamos parados frente a una enorme plaza. Del otro lado pude ver una puerta con decoraciones fantásticas.

—¿Este es... un parque de diversiones?

—Sí, así es. ¿No descubriste nuestro destino cuando llegamos en el autobús?

—Bueno, discúlpame. Estaba un poco distraído. —Miré a mí alrededor para confirmar nuestra ubicación. Era un parque temático que había estado aquí por siglos.

Se llamaba "El Parque de Konoha". No tenía las atracciones más modernas, pero siempre tenía buena afluencia de personas los fines de semana ya que no estaba muy lejos de Tokio. Ese día, vi a varias familias y parejas caminando en dirección a las puertas y escuché alegres voces desde el interior del parque.

—Escogiste un sitio muy cliché, —dije después de una pausa.

—Oye, los clásicos nunca fallan. —Dijo Sasuke con seriedad, pero por la forma en la que lo dijo, parecía ser una excusa.

Incluso si este era un punto clásico para tener una cita, jamás me imaginé que lo escogería para dos chicos. Era mi culpa por haber dejado que él escogiera, pero tampoco era que yo quisiera escoger. Dos chicos en un parque de diversiones era algo poco común, como si hubiéramos perdido una apuesta o algo.

Sin embargo, el chico parado a mi lado estaba de tan buen humor que no pude decirle nada, así que tomé valor y caminé hacia la puerta. Compramos nuestros boletos de admisión y los de atracciones. Cuando ingresamos al parque, fuimos recibidos por su zorro mascota.

El tema de este parque era "el jardín" y había flores por todas partes, flores de la temporada resplandeciendo por el lugar. Incluso las bancas y los letreros de información eran de flores. Era una tierra de flores.

—Parece un cuento de hadas.

Era tan insoportable que quería darme la vuelta y salir huyendo. Sin embargo el "Sr. Felicidad" estaba diciendo. —La belleza de este lugar es tan relajante, ¿no?

Claro, quizás era relajante si fueras una chica, pero para dos chicos esto simplemente era patético.

—¿Esto era lo que querías mostrarme?

—Oh, no, está adentro del parque. Vamos, creo que estamos justo a tiempo.

Sasuke sonrió como un niño pequeño que estaba a punto de mostrar su tesoro, mientras comenzamos a caminar. Pasamos por "El camino de las mariposas" bajamos por un camino serpenteante que terminaba con hadas madrinas. Luego mi campo visual se expandió, estábamos en un teatro al aire libre. En el enorme espacio frente a nosotros había un enorme escenario con asientos alrededor. Había varios espectadores en el lugar y podía escuchar el bullicio de sus voces por todo el lugar.

—Naruto, sentémonos acá.

—¿Eh? Oye...

Sasuke me empujó por detrás y me sentó en una de las sillas cercanas. Alrededor de nosotros había muchas familias y como dos hombres solos, resaltábamos mucho. Me avergoncé y miré a Sasuke con hostilidad, pero simplemente me sonrió y dijo con voz relajada. —Pronto empezará.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de este sujeto? ¿Acaso le satisfacía avergonzarme?

Mientras analizaba esos pensamientos, pude escuchar música de fondo y una mujer joven con un micrófono apareció en el centro del escenario.

—Hola a todos, ¡¿Cómo están niños y niñas?! —La chica con mini falda gritó y las voces de los niños en conjunto con la de los padres gritaron un ¡HOLA! —¡Gracias por asistir al "Parque de Konoha"! hoy ¿Están listospara DIVERTIRSE?!

Cuando colocó su mano en su oreja, las voces alegres de los niños gritaron ¡Sí!

Volví a ver al sujeto a mi lado con furia. Sasuke simplemente sonreía y mantuvo su mirada fija en el escenario. Me preguntaba si habría venido a este lugar por la chica. Cierto, era bonita, pero algo mayor para él.

—¡Me alegro mucho que se estén divirtiendo! ¿Pero saben qué? Escuché que unos sujetos REALMENTE malos se metieron a nuestro pacífico parque. Son personas que dan miedo y les gusta secuestrar a los niños pequeños... oh, no, ¿Qué es eso?

Tan pronto como la voz del micrófono se alteró la música del fondo se tornó frenética, era como si algo fuera a pasar. La atmosfera a nuestro alrededor cambió y los niños de la audiencia parecían tan asustados como la chica del escenario. Al inicio, había comenzado indiferente al espectáculo, pero como la situación era contagiosa incluso mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

Luego hubo una súbita explosión y un los telones detrás de la chica se levantaron para mostrar a un grupo de alrededor de diez personas con apariencia sospechosa vestidos con unitarios rojos.

Antes de que la chica pudiera gritar, yo ya estaba gritando: —¡Son los hombres misteriosos de la Carroza de Fuego! —Los había visto millones de veces. Eran los malos más débiles de mi programa de televisión favorito: Los Guerreros Ninjas: El Hombre Ninja.

También comencé a emocionarme. Me hice hacia adelante en mi asiento y mis ojos se enfocaron en el escenario. Los sujetos malos estaban corriendo por todos lados, haciendo piruetas y burlándose de la chica que corría y trataba de escaparse.

—¡Noooo! —Gritó asustada cuando finalmente la atraparon—. ¡Suéltenme, pervertidos! ¡Esto es acoso sexual! —Los niños de la audiencia comenzaron a alegarles.

Naturalmente, yo no grité, pero compartía el sentimiento. Empuñé las manos y miré a los sujetos con frialdad mientras amenazaban a la chica y le decían cosas como "Dame tu dinero" y "Entrega tus tarjetas de crédito", lógicamente sabía que se trataba de un show, pero sus interpretaciones eran bastante buenas y había comenzado a enfurecerme de verdad.

—¡Deténganse! ¡Soy simplemente una ciudadana ordinaria! ¡Alguien, ayudaaaaaaaaa!

Justo en ese momento, cuando escuché ese grito, hizo que se me quitaran las ganas de ayudarla. Pero sin advertencia, hielo seco comenzó a rodear el escenario y la música frenética fue reemplazada por unos canticos solemnes con el nombre de Kurama.

Impactados por lo que parecería ser una nueva presencia, los chicos malos miraron a su alrededor nerviosamente. Mientras tanto, la audiencia guardó silencio. Todos sabían que este silencio tenso era por la expectativa de que los héroes llegarían pronto.

Una bella y culturizada voz se pudo escuchar por los altavoces. —Los cielos nos conocen, la tierra nos conoce, nosotros nos conocemos y las personas nos conocen... ¡La venganza del cielo es lenta pero segura! ¡Somos los encargados de purificar a este mundo del mal!

La neblina se tornó más pesada, como si una nube hubiera caído del cielo. En su centro, se podía divisar claramente los contornos de cinco figuras. Tragué fuertemente, sin darme cuenta mis empuñadas manos habían comenzado a sudar.

—Oh, vosotros tontos demonios guiados por sus deseos terrenales que amenazan a inocentes personas y tratan de robarles su dinero. Por el bienestar de Kurama, ¡nos desharemos de la maldad que reina vuestras vidas! —Justo cuando esa voz gritó, el humo del escenario se movió violentamente desde el centro y desapareció.

Cinco guerreros emergieron.

Parados sobre el escenario, de izquierda a derecha estaban: El ninja azul, el ninja amarillo, el ninja rojo, el ninja verde y el ninja rosa, vistiendo sus trajes de batalla que parecían ser estolas de ninjas.

Al ver esas galantes figuras, la audiencia enloqueció y aplaudieron. Me encontraba aplaudiendo también, era impresionante. En verdad era increíblemente impresionante, ¡Eran los magníficos Hombre Ninja! Absolutamente todo, desde las poses hasta las muecas de cada personaje eran perfectas.

Estaba tan impresionado, que me sentí emocionado como nunca. La pelea entre los Hombre Monje y los chicos malos comenzó y me dejé llevar al punto de que me puse a animarlos. Esos cortos minutos fueron como un sueño.

Una escena de acción que jamás me imaginé encontrar en un parque temático como este se desarrollaba y para cuando el show terminó fue todo un éxito, incluso nos reímos del intermedio musical que la chica hizo.

Mi emoción duró por un largo rato y permanecí en mi asiento incluso después de que la mayoría de personas se habían marchado. Así que me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que Sasuke me estaba observando mientras sonreía.

—¿Qué, tengo algo en la cara?

—Oh, no para nada. —Había algo misterioso en él cuando inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

Ah, cierto. Se me olvido este sujeto por completo, pero ahora que loanalizo, ha estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿eh? Lo que significa que me vio cuando me emocioné.

Oh, no, eso era terrible. Me sentía avergonzado, mi rostro comenzó a enrojecerse. —¿Qué-qué se supone que significa? Si tienes algo que decir, solo dilo.

—Pero te enojarás si te lo digo, ¿sabes?

—No me enojaré, así que dilo.

—Bueno, está bien entonces. Estabas tan emocionado como un niño pequeño y fue realmente adorable.

—¿A quién le dices niño?

Le grité que no se burlara de mí y con una sonrisa sarcástica dijo: — ¿Ves? Sí te enojaste... pero parece que lo disfrutaste, así que me alegro. Fue bastante divertido, ¿eh?

—Sí-sí, supongo que no estuvo mal. —Respondí retirando la mirada.

En serio, había sido fenomenal y me sentía agradecido con Sasuke por haberme traído, pero sentía que si le decía eso, él ganaría. Aunque quizás, si no se hubiera burlado de mí diciendo que era un pequeño niño, hubiera podido ser más honesto con mis sentimientos.

Pero mi respuesta infantil fue suficiente para satisfacer a Sasuke porque estaba sonriendo y parecía aliviado. El ver su comportamiento tan maduro, me hizo sentir como un estúpido crío. —Fue divertido, gracias, — murmuré reacio después de un rato.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego rascó su cabeza con timidez. —De nada. Eh, supongo que el haber buscado por todos lados un lugar que te gustara valió la pena entonces.

—¿Eh?

—Oh, nada. ¿Tienes sed? —Preguntó apresurado—. Creo que vi por allá un puesto, regresemos. —Me tomó del brazo.

Aún me llevaba del brazo mientras caminábamos. Al inicio estaba distraído y no lo noté, pero eventualmente reaccioné y comencé a quitar su mano. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto quise sacudir el brazo, Sasuke no me soltó. Lo sacudí con mayor violencia, ya estaba enfurecido.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que qué? Suéltame.

—¿No podemos quedarnos así un ratito más?

De repente Sasuke apretó más su mano. Me estaba mirando con intensidad, la expresión de su rostro era una de seriedad. Abrumado, retiré la mirada. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mi espalda estaba llena de sudor.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, pudo haberme dicho "es una broma" inmediatamente y terminar con este momento incómodo, pero el tiempo transcurrió y no lo dijo. Si esa era la forma en la que iba a comportarse le diría que se fuera a la mierda, pero ese nerviosismo extraño que se apoderó de mí, no me permitió expresar tales palabras y mi voz parecía no funcionar.

¿Por qué me siento tan incómodo solo porque alguien me toma del brazo?Cuando no dije nada por un rato, Natsuki se alejó.—Lo siento,—dijo arrepentido—. ¿Te molesté demasiado?

—¿Eh?

—Tu reacción es tan graciosa que no pude resistirme. Vamos, te compraré una bebida para disculparme.

Ahora, esas eran las palabras que había estado esperando.

Asentí tenso, pero el alivio no fue la primera emoción que experimenté... sino fue decepción. La pregunta ¿de qué me sentía decepcionado? Comenzó a asustarme.

—De verdad lo lamento, —Sasuke dijo riendo al ver lo abrumado que me sentía.

Me enfurecí inmediatamente. Quizás era porque me había jugado esa broma cuando estaba de tan buen humor, pero fuera cual fuera la razón era cruel haberme molestado con tanta facilidad, antes de reaccionar que ocurría ya me encontraba corriendo.

—¿Na-Naruto? —Escuché la voz alarmada de Sasuke gritar mi nombre.

Aceleré mi velocidad sin prestarle atención. No tenía idea de donde estaba o a dónde huía, pero no me importaba. Lo único que deseaba era alejarme de Sasuke y rápido.

—¡Naruto espera! ¿Qué ocurre?

—¡Cállate! ¡No me sigas!

Sasuke continuó siguiéndome y de alguna forma terminé siendo perseguido a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, yo no era competencia para Sasuke. Después de todo él estaba en el equipo de atletismo y yo ni siquiera hacía deportes. Además de eso, continué topándome con personas... sujetos con trajes de mascotas, transeúntes, todo lo que me podía imaginar, cada vez que me topaba con alguien perdía velocidad. Pronto, Sasuke se me estaba acercando.

—Oye, de verdad lo lamento. Por favor detente. ¡Podemos resolver esto! Cuando miré hacia atrás lo vi corriendo hacia mí de forma perfecta,su respiración ni siquiera estaba alterada. Al ver lo fácil que era para él, me enfurecí y traté de moverme más rápido. Pero ya casi no tenía energía y ni siquiera habían transcurrido cinco minutos antes de empezar a arrastrar mis piernas y finalmente me detuve. Sasuke me alcanzó momentos más tarde, mientras yo me recostaba sobre un tablero de información y trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Eres tan rápido como siempre, Naruto. Temía que te escaparas de mí.

La ausencia de sudor en su perfecta frente hizo que las palabras que acababa de expresar fueran poco creíbles. Me miraba con una mezcla de alivio y preocupación.

—¿Qué es eso, sarcasmo? Tu respiración ni siquiera está acelerada.

—Es porque practico todos los días, pero preferiría que no corriéramos más.

—Ya no me quedan más energías.

Colapsé en una banca cercana. Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, lo ignoré y respiré profundamente. El viento se sentía refrescante y agradable.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y estaba mirando hacia el cielo azul. — Naruto, —dijo después de un rato—. Fue mi culpa que renunciaras al equipo de atletismo, ¿no es así?

Sorprendido por la repentina pregunta, no dije por nada por un rato y luego sacudí la cabeza. —No...

Durante mi primer año de secundaria, estuve en el equipo de atletismo, en aquel entonces era el corredor más veloz de distancias cortas de todos los estudiantes de primer año. Sasuke participaba en los mismos eventos que yo y todos tenían grandes expectativas de él, pero jamás perdí contra él. Y eso hacía que dedicara mi corazón y alma en la pista. Sasuke me había derrotado en todo lo demás en la vida, así que las carreras de distancia corta era lo único que mantenía mi orgullo intacto.

Sin embargo, cuando avanzamos al segundo año, renuncié al equipo. La razón fue que corrí contra Sasuke en cien metros planos y perdí por primera vez. Estaba seguro que si le explicaba eso a alguien, me dirían que esa razón era estúpida, pero para mí, era la más válida que podía existir.

¡Lo hice! ¡Te vencí por primera vez, Naruto! Cuando la carrera que marcó mi vida terminó, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y sonrió con felicidad. No había forma de que supiera que esa sonrisa había destrozado mi interior y lo había tornado en desesperación. Mortificado, solo, triste y con el dolor de la derrota, mil emociones pasaron por mi corazón en un instante y luego me sentí patético. Al llegar a casa, me metí en la cama y lloré toda la noche. Al día siguiente renuncié al equipo.

Años después, aún sentía el dolor.

Respiré profundamente y me calmé. Me sentía asqueroso, quizás porque no había corrido tan rápido por un buen tiempo. Después apreté los dientes y luché contra las ganas de vomitar, Sasuke comenzó a mirarme con preocupación.

—¿Te sientes bien Naruto? ¿Estás enfermo?

—Cállate, no es nada, así que déjame en paz. El verte a la cara hace que me sienta más enfermo.

Las cejas bien curveadas de Sasuke se enfurruñaron al escuchar mi característica respuesta cruel.

¿Te hice enojar? Nah, no creo. Sin importar cuan cruel sea con este sujeto, solo me muestra una sonrisa incómoda. Nada de lo que diga o haga le molesta. Así de insignificante soy para él.

En serio, era un estúpido por sentirme tan incómodo cuando sabía que ni siquiera estaba en su radar. Quería decirle que me iría a casa en ese momento, pero temía ponerme a llorar.

Suspiré y comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás. No quería quedarme un minuto más en este estúpido y festivo parque de diversiones. Me divertí con el show de los ninjas, pero ahora me sentía avergonzado al recordar lo emocionado que me había comportado.


	5. 5

Comencé a acelerar el paso, tratando de huir, pero justo en ese momento Sasuke corrió detrás de mí y me tomó del brazo. —¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?

—Casa, —dije la palabra demasiado rápido como para que mi voz tuviera la oportunidad de quebrantarse.

Pude sentir la incertidumbre de Sasuke a través de su brazo. La atmosfera se tornó tensa y asintió con pesar. —De acuerdo. —Comenzó a caminar llevándome con él.

Asumí que nos dirigíamos a la salida, pero por alguna razón terminamos frente a la noria. Era una de gran tamaño considerando el parque y cada góndola estaba pintada con flores como tulipanes y margaritas. El parque era como un cuento de hadas, pero esta atracción en particular era linda y colorida.

Mientras le veía sin comprender como era que esta enorme estructura había aparecido frente a mis ojos, Sasuke me empujo al interior de una góndola que acababa de arribar.

Sorprendido, traté de darme la vuelta, pero era demasiado tarde. La chica encargada de la atracción cerró la puerta y la góndola comenzó a moverse hacia el cielo.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí podemos hablar.

Cuando lo volví a ver, Sasuke estaba sentado en una de las bancas y sonriendo con satisfacción.

—Claro que no, ¡no tengo nada que decirte!

—Vamos, siéntate. Pasará un buen rato antes de que podamos regresar al suelo.

—¿Y culpa de quién es? —Estaba preparándome para gritar cuando una voz calmada pronunció mi nombre.

—Naruto.

Sasuke estaba sentado con las piernas separadas, mirándome fijamente. Parecía tan serio que reaciamente tomé asiento en la banca frente a él. Sin embargo, sin importar cuanto esperé, no dijo ni una palabra.

Ya habíamos ascendido bastante, porque cuando vi hacia abajo el carrusel y el juego de las tazas de té parecían ser miniaturas. A esta altura, incluso podía ver las palabras deletreadas por las flores y retoños en la plaza central. Era una impresionante vista. Pero no estaba viendo al paisaje del exterior, miraba el reflejo de Sasuke en la ventana.

No era que estuviera preocupado por él, ni nada. Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo. Había inclinado su cabeza como si estuviera analizando lo que diría. Sasuke era un chico decisivo y su mente trabajaba rápidamente, así que era extraño verlo titubear tanto.

Miré al reflejo traslúcido de Sasuke en la ventana por un largo tiempo, supongo que debí haberme aburrido de verle, pero no fue el caso. Me sentía atraído hacia la imagen, su rostro lucía más bello que nunca y al enfocarme en él, pude sentir como mi irritación desaparecía.

—Naruto, ¿te desagradó que te tocara antes?

—No, en realidad no. —Dije como si no tuviera importancia. No me molestaba que me hubiese tocado, me entristeció que me molestara. Aún me sentía deprimido y suspiré sin darme cuenta. Odiaba lo cobarde que era, lloriqueando por una estupidez como esta.

—Me enfureció que estuvieras actuando raro, odio esa clase de bromas.

—Entonces, si no hubiera sido una broma, si hubiera hablado en serio, ¿habría estado bien?

Lo miré con hostilidad. ¡Ya había comenzado a molestarme a penas dos segundos después de que le dije que odiaba esa clase de bromas! — ¿Tratas de discutir conmigo?

Con una sonrisa, Sasuke inmediatamente se disculpó. Pero era una sonrisa tenue y lentamente desapareció de su rostro. Suspiró.

—Como sea, lamento haber llevado la broma tan lejos, pero no te invité aquí para molestarte. Quería que habláramos sin interrupciones. Digo, te he causado tantos problemas.

—Te dije que lo olvidaras y me dejaras en paz. Las cosas se tornaran más complicadas si te involucras.

—Lo sé, pero odio esto. No me importa lo que los otros muchachos digan, quiero pasar tiempo contigo así, quiero hablarte. Quiero estar contigo, como antes Naruto.

Sasuke lo dijo con tanta pasión que me sentí emocionado y se me olvidaron mis típicos insultos. Quizás parte de ello se debía a que estábamos solos en la góndola, podía escucharlo sin distracciones y sin que mi orgullo nos interrumpiera. Me sentía feliz el escuchar esas las palabras y mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

Cuando volví a mirar a Sasuke, este estaba mirando hacia el suelo y aclarándose la garganta.

Si te vas a avergonzar, no digas nada en primer lugar, imbécil.

—Este... como sea, quizás eso fue muy atrevido de mi parte, pero es lo que en verdad siento. Así que cuando me dijiste "sal conmigo" me puse muy feliz. Digo... estaba seguro de que me odiabas.

—Eso fue... —Comencé a decir y luego titubeé. Solo le había pedido que saliera conmigo para molestarlo, pero ahora ya no me quedaban energías para seguir con la broma. —Sólo para que lo sepas, no significó nada raro.

—Sí, lo sé. Solo lo dijiste para molestarme, ¿no? Aun así me hizo feliz. Después de todo, me dio la oportunidad de hablar contigo. —Me mostró una sonrisa amarga. Parecía que había visto a través de mis pensamientos superficiales así que me sentía un tanto avergonzado. Después de eso, ambos permanecimos en silencio y la góndola regresó a la tierra.

Cuando dije que quería ir a casa, esta vez Sasuke no discutió. Caminamos por las puertas del parque con casi todos nuestros boletos de los juegos intactos, nos subimos al autobús y luego al tren, finalmente llegamos a la estación local.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirnos, Sasuke trató de acompañarme a mi casa. —¿Estás seguro que no deseas que te acompañe?

—Ya te dije que no, así que deja de molestarme.

—Pero siempre te desubicas con facilidad.

—¡Ya deja de recordar todos mis momentos más vergonzosos! No me perderé en mi propio vecindario.

—De acuerdo, si tú lo dices... —Sasuke asintió, sonriendo.

Eh... entonces después de tanta presión se retracta... espera, ¿en qué pienso? Pareciera que no quiero que nos separemos.

Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar esos atemorizantes pensamientos y grité un —¡Nos vemos! —y me di la vuelta.

—¡Oye Naruto!

Antes de dar un solo paso, Sasuke me llamó y me tomó por la muñeca.

—Este... eh. Está bien que hablemos y nos juntemos otra vez como antes, ¿cierto?

—Eh... —Inseguro de cómo responder, me rasqué la cabeza.

Sasuke me rogaba con la mirada, su expresión era tan tensa que no podía evitar preguntarme porque se sentía tan desesperado por algo así. Estaba tan sorprendido por su intensidad que sin percatarme, ya le había asentido.

—Gracias, —dijo Sasuke, su expresión reflejaba su felicidad. Su sonrisa fue instantánea y feliz. Esa tonta y sonrojada cara parecía estar satisfecha y eso me sorprendió. Relajó sus dedos en mi muñeca y los deslizó hacia mi mano para apretarla.

Un ligero sonido escapó de mis labios y me soltó como si estuviera huyendo.

Siento que la forma en la que me acaba de tomar la mano era extraña. No solo la tomó para darme un apretón de manos, era como si hubiera intentado entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Cuando volví a ver a Sasuke, perturbado, simplemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y me mostró una expresión inocente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era extraño, pero parte de mí se alegró de que fuera solo mi imaginación. Estaba siendo demasiado sensible por todo lo que había ocurrido. Digo, mi corazón aún latía con fuerza cada vez que lo miraba.

—Hasta pronto, entonces. —Dijo Sasuke.

—Si claro, nos vemos. —Me despedí con un movimiento de mano y Sasuke replicó de la misma manera. Su enorme sonrisa y la forma en la que se despidió me recordó a como era en la primaria y sonreí sin pensarlo. En ese momento mi memoria visitó recuerdos de nuestro quinto año. Al recordarlo, probablemente comencé a molestarme cuando Sasukecomenzó a mostrarles esa sonrisa a otras personas. No me gustaba que me tratara a mí, su mejor amigo, de la misma manera que trataba a esos seguidores que se entrometieron después.

Era estúpido e infantil, pero en esos momentos, me sentí herido. Y he sido terco desde entonces, sin tener la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con él. Pero ahora que había hablado con Sasuke por primera vez en un largo tiempo, sentí como si un gran peso se me hubiera quitado de encima.

Miré al cielo y suspiré. El viento acarició mis mejillas placenteramente.

Después de eso, gradualmente comencé a hablar con Sasuke.

Por ejemplo, si lo miraba en la clase durante las mañanas le decía algo como "Buenos días", si lo miraba en el corredor, le decía un "¿qué tal?" y al irme a casa le decía algo como "nos vemos mañana".

Eran conversaciones triviales que no tenían más de dos oraciones, pero aun así, considerando como habían estado las cosas, era un enorme progreso. Después de todo, hasta hacía poco, había ignorado a Sasuke cada vez que me saludaba y él tampoco me prestaba mucha atención, quizás se debió a mis sentimientos y a la hostilidad de sus seguidores.

En estas conversaciones había algo en lo que debía ser muy cuidadoso, no podía hablar mal de Sasuke, acordamos eso un día, después de la escuela cerca de los botes de basura detrás del edificio, la conversación fue algo como esto:

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo admirarte como lo hace tu séquito?

—No, no, no me refiero a eso. No me importa nada de lo que me digas y puedes decirme y hacerme lo que desees cuando estemos en casa. Pero si dices esas cosas frente a otros, sabrán que me criticas otra vez y si te defiendo, las cosas se vuelven peores.

—Es cierto, pero... ah, está bien. Trataré de no hacerlo cuando haya otras personas cerca.

No me gustaba tener estas conversaciones civilizadas con Sasuke porque que me hacía parecer como uno de sus seguidores, pero era una molestia el ser atacado cada vez que abría la boca.

Misteriosamente, después de una semana de portarme bien, el insultar a Sasuke, algo que había sido una especie de segunda naturaleza para mí, no ocurría a menos que me lo propusiera.

Como resultado, casi no me peleaba con los seguidores de Sasuke. Jugo continuaba viéndome con hostilidad, pero no estaba interesado en pelear conmigo. Suigetsu estaba contento de que me hubiera calmado y algunas veces se acercaba a hablarme.

Sasuke observaba todo esto con una sonrisa que decía algo como "Te lo dije". Seguro, la paz era algo positivo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo mío... se sentía como si él estuviese manipulándome.

Le dije esto a Sasuke por teléfono una noche.

—Bueno, al parecer nunca podremos deshacernos de tu hostilidad. — Dijo riendo sorprendido. Esto hizo que me enfurruñara aún más.

Sí claro, sé que soy un retorcido.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

—¿Eh? —Estaba recostado sobre la cama con el teléfono en la mano y cuando Sasuke me preguntó esto recordé que mañana era Domingo. —No tengo planes, ¿por qué?

—Los exámenes se acercan, ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa a estudiar?

—Hombre, que cosas más deprimentes las que dices... —Gruñí rascándome la cabeza. —Una sesión de estudios, ¿eh?

No había llegado a la casa de Sasuke desde la primaria. De una manera me hacía sentir algo tímido, temía que si no era lo suficientemente grosero con él, podría ganarse una de mis sonrisas. — Seguro, iré después de la hora de almuerzo, a eso de la una de la tarde.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos entonces.

—Ajá. —Respondí brevemente y cuando estaba por colgar escuché una ligera risa del otro lado de la línea.

—¿Por qué demonios te ríes? Es perturbador.—Oh, no, no es nada. —Sasuke me dijo inmediatamente.

Sí como no...

—En verdad me enfurece que hagas eso.

Rió. —De hecho me gusta esa actitud tan hostil tuya.

—¿A qué te refie...?

—Nos vemos mañana. —Colgó antes que pudiera alegarle.

Me frustré al ser cortado de esa forma sin haber podido decirle todo lo que deseaba. Suspiré fuertemente y me dejé caer en la cama.

No sabía si era porque en mi interior aún pensaba en Sasuke como la persona sumisa que solía ser, aunque algunas veces me confundiera. Cuando me molestaba, me confundía a tal punto que me sentía sorprendido. Sin embargo, no era desagradable. De hecho, últimamente esperaba los mensajes de texto y llamadas con ansias. Eso me hacía sentir asqueado conmigo mismo. (Digo, ¡he sido tan terco por tanto tiempo! ¿Qué ocurrió?) Sin embargo no podía evitar el emocionarme.

Soy como una chica esperando recibir noticias del chico que le gusta.

—Esperen, ¿en qué diablos pienso?

Esa absurda comparación me puso de mal humor. Seguro, no había ido a la casa de Sasuke en un buen tiempo, pero me estaba alterando demasiado por eso. No es como si fuera a ir a la casa de mi novia por primera vez ni nada... no, espera, esa también es una comparación extraña.

Me bajé de la cama y me acerqué a mi escritorio, abrí mi libro de inglés y traté de cambiar mi humor. Si voy a estudiar con Sasuke, entonces me aseguraré de no quedarme atrás. Sería bastante patético si tuviera que explicármelo todo, después de todo, quería presumirle un poco.


	6. 6

Sin embargo en algún momento de mi pasión por los estudios, me quedé dormido... cuando abrí los ojos, las manecillas del reloj indicaban las 12:30.

—¿Eh...? ¡¿Es en serio?!

Me levanté de inmediato y caminé en círculos por mi dormitorio como un oso enjaulado. La casa de Sasuke está como a diez minutos en mi bicicleta, así que si me lavo los dientes, la cara, me cambio de ropa y me alisto a velocidad supersónica... creo que podré lograrlo.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, salí del dormitorio como un cohete y realicé todas las actividades que tenía en mi lista mental. Para cuando salí de casa con el cabello bien peinado, ya eran las 12:50. Me subí en mi bicicleta y pedaleé a toda velocidad, avanzando por el vecindario como si fuera un ciclista Olímpico con destino a la casa de Sasuke, lugar en el que no había estado en unos cinco o seis años.

A la familia de Sasuke le iba bien y su casa era enorme. Cuando uno se paraba frente a ella, lo primero que mirabas era una pequeña puerta y detrás de eso, una casa de estilo japonés de dos niveles. Era un edificio bastante antiguo pero estaba en perfectas condiciones y según tenía entendido, le habían pedido fotografiarla en más de una ocasión. Incluso yo podía entender por qué... la casa tenía un encanto japonés.

Aunque había un problema con esta maravillosa casa, por ser tan antigua no tenía un intercomunicador para anunciarse como las casas modernas. Después de detener mi bicicleta en la puerta, me paré frente a la entrada un momento. No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Algunas personas pensarían que era ridículo sentirse ansioso porque no había un timbre, pero al ser estudiante de preparatoria era bastante vergonzoso gritar: "Oye, Sasuke, ¿quieres salir a jugar?"

Justo cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea dellamarlo a su móvil, la puerta frente a mí se abrió de un tirón y respingué.

—Oh, Naruto, sabía que eras tú. Escuche una bicicleta detenerse frente a la casa y supuse que ya habías venido. ¿Pero qué hacías ahí parado sin hacer nada?

—Eh-eh, nada...

—¿Oh? Bueno, no importa, vamos pasa adelante.

Ingresé a la casa y me saludé. Sasuke miró mi rostro sonrojado y parecía preocupado. —Cielos, estás sudando.

—Bueno, disculpa, me quedé dormido.

—No tuviste que apresurarte tanto, eres una persona muy consiente, ¿eh? ¿O acaso estabas ansioso por verme?

—Ya párale a tu broma. Me perturbas.

—Oh, entonces estaba en lo cierto.

Me di la vuelta, le mostré mi mirada más hostil y él arrepentido hizo una reverencia.

—Lo lamento, me disculpo.

Frunciendo el ceño, tomé a Sasuke por la cabeza y la giré en otra dirección, demandándole silenciosamente que se apresurara y fuéramos a su dormitorio.

—Eso duele, —se quejó.

Pretendí no escucharlo. No quería que se diera la vuelta y notara como me sonrojé.

—Naruto, ¿te enojé de verdad?

—No estoy enojado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices nada? —preguntópreocupado. Pero no admitiría que estaba tan ansioso como un niño en unaexcursión de la escuela.

Después de atravesar una serie de corredores, Sasuke se detuvo frente a una habitación del lado este de la puerta principal. Su puerta corrediza estaba pintada con increíbles pinos verdes. Solté la cabeza de Sasuke y abrió la puerta aliviado.

—Espera aquí, iré por unas bebidas. ¿Te parece bien un poco de té?

—Sí, lo que sea está bien por mí.

Después de guiarme al interior, Sasuke regresó por el corredor en la dirección en la que había venido, me quedé parado en el centro de la habitación y miré a mí alrededor. Era una habitación de estilo japonés de alrededor de ocho tatamis de tamaño, estaba limpio y ordenado. Era la clase de habitación que describía la personalidad de Sasuke, en una esquina estaba un cómoda antigua con una lámpara de papel que producía luz indirecta. Su escritorio era antiguo y simple. La atmósfera de la habitación era lo suficientemente clásica que me hizo creer por un momento que me encontraba en la era Showa.

Había una mesa pequeña de comedor en el centro de la habitación, quizás era para la sesión de estudios que tendría conmigo. Me senté en uno de los cojines de alrededor y finalmente suspiré lleno de alivio.

Algunas personas eran tímidas con extraños, pero yo estaba actuando con timidez por una habitación. Mientras respiraba los aromas frescos de la madera de los tatamis, recordé aquellos viejos días.

En aquel entonces cuando Sasuke y yo todavía éramos amigos, solíamos escalar la cómoda y saltar. Su madre solía regañarnos. Solíamos dibujar en aquella mesa. Nos divertimos mucho aquí, los dos solos y yo me consideraba el jefe, por lo que le daba todo tipo de órdenes a Sasuke.

Hombre, que nostalgia.

Mientras mis pensamientos vagaban, Sasuke regresó con una bandeja con tazas de té y bocadillos tradicionales. Los colocó sobre la mesa y se sentó.

—Aquí tienes. Escogí bollos para los bocadillos, ¿te parece?—Sí, Sasu, eso es...

Me detuve mientras asentía. —¿Eh? —dijo Sasuke y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente sorprendidos.

¿Qué acabo de decir? "Sasu" ¡ese era el apodo que le puse en la primaria!

—¡Oye, oye, oye! ¡Ol-olvida eso! ¡Eso jamás ocurrió!

—Cielos, eso sí que me trae recuerdos. Solías llamarme así, ¿no?

—¡Puedes olvidar esos recuerdos!

—¿Cuál es el problema? Deberías comenzar a llamarme así, Naru. —Me dijo con una sonrisa maligna. Inmediatamente me enfurecí y moví mi mano para taparle la boca, pero Sasuke me esquivó con facilidad y terminó capturando mi mano. Me sacudí y luché, pero no tuvo resultado. Peor aún, sus ojos brillaban con alegría.

—Últimamente te has vuelto tirano, ¿no? —Le mostré mi mirada más hostil. —¿Eso crees? Creo que actuó normal...

—No, te has vuelto más malvado. No solías ser así de descarado.

—Oye, soy un chico. Todos los chicos tenemos la necesidad de molestar a la persona que nos gusta.

Me quedé inmóvil y lo miré boquiabierto. Mis ojos debieron abrirse también.

—Sólo bromeaba, —dijo riendo avergonzado.

Entonces había estado bromeando. Rayos... pensé, dejé caer los hombros.Luego incliné mi cabeza a un lado y pensé: Espera,¿por qué acabo de pensar "rayos"? Al analizar esto, descubrí que me sentíaun tanto deprimido.

—Muy bien, comamos y luego estudiemos. —Sasuke me regresó a mi asiento frente a la mesa y me ofreció del té que había traído.

Me sentía un poco insatisfecho con mis conclusiones, pero al final decidí no analizarlas a profundidad. No sería capaz de descifrar lo que ocurría sin importar cuanto pensara en ello y al ver a mis amados bollos dulces frente a mí, hizo que el hambre borrara todas aquellas dudas de mi mente.

Los dos nos acomodamos y disfrutamos del té. El azúcar debió ayudarnos tanto psicológica como físicamente porque después de comer ambos nos pusimos a estudiar con seriedad. Me costaba la matemática y la odiaba al punto de que al ver una ecuación casi me causaba una reacción alérgica. No tenía problemas con otras materias, así que matemática era la única que se me complicaba.

—...por lo tanto x=8. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Eh...

—De acuerdo, esa era un poco complicada de entender. La explicaré otra vez.

Cuando había un problema que no podía resolver, Sasuke me lo explicaba hasta que lo entendía. No solo sus explicaciones eran completas y sencillas, sino que cuando me desalentaba a la mitad del camino, me animaba con una sonrisa alegre y un: "Si ya llegaste tan lejos con el problema, puedes resolverlo." Era bastante reconfortante y tomaba esa motivación para esforzarme más.

Coloqué mi barbilla sobre mis manos y los codos sobre la mesa, y miré a Sasuke. Estaba explicándome un problema de matemática y señalando su libro de texto para enfatizar su punto.

¡Solía ser tan tierno y debilucho! ¿En qué momento fue que su rostro se volvió tan masculino? Ahora es tan impresionante y atractivo como un súper héroe.

Mientras miraba su bello perfil, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Abrió la boca en sorpresa y se sonrojó. No comprendía porque estaba tan avergonzado al inicio, pero la razón era bastante obvia. Nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que nuestras narices podrían chocarse en cualquier momento.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —Sasuke se alejó inmediatamente, retirando la mirada y tosiendo.

Eh, no hiciste nada malo, ¿por qué te disculpas?

No sabía que decir, así que tomé mi borrador y comencé a borrar innecesariamente fórmulas en mi cuaderno. Ahora que los dos estábamos en silencio un aire frío pareció descender sobre la habitación. Me sentía muy consciente de la presencia de Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo debía iniciar una conversación. Era un sentimiento perturbador, mi corazón latía con mayor velocidad.

Quizás Sasuke se sentía de igual manera, porque estaba mirando mi libro de matemática y su rostro seguía congelado, sus labios dibujaron una línea recta.

—O-oye, acabo de recordar algo. —Dije incómodo. Comencé a buscar en mi maletín y saqué un cuaderno azul. —¿Podrías darle esto a Suigetsu de mí parte?

Cuando se lo entregué, parpadeó confundido. —Seguro, pero... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Lecciones de física...?

—Sí, ya sabes que se perdió las lecciones por ese resfriado. Esas son las notas de las clases de esos días.

—¿Pero por qué no se las entregas tú mismo, Naruto?

—Me siento incómodo cuando le hablo. No hemos sido amigos en mucho tiempo. —Me encogí de hombros.

Física fundamental era una clase optativa. No había muchos estudiantes que la llevaban y el maestro era famoso por sus malas explicaciones por lo que era difícil tomar notas coherentes. Aunque para ser honestos, pensé que probablemente estaba entrometiéndome donde no me llamaban, pero al pensarlo con cuidado, el examen sería pronto y el material de esas clases sería evaluado, además de que quería ayudarle y las notas era una forma de agradecerle.

Después de comenzar a hablar más con Suigetsu, descubrí que él siempre estuvo preocupado por mí. Así que cuando me dijo que era "bastante molesto" lo que pareció ser un ataque en realidad era una advertencia.

Sasuke abrió el cuaderno y comenzó a hojearlo, no podía imaginar que era lo entretenido de leer anotaciones de una clase que no llevaba, pero él las estaba analizando con cuidado. Cuando llegó a la última página, sonrió y dijo: —Tienes linda letra.

—Como sea, —dije cortante y avergonzado.

—Eres bastante amable, ¿lo sabías Naruto? Por hacer algo así por Suigetsu.

—No es la gran cosa. Solo le estoy prestando mis anotaciones.

—Aun así es un gesto admirable y creo que eres grandioso por hacerlo.

—¿Acaso eres un idiota? —Dije enojado. —El halagarme no te traerá ningún beneficio y lo sabes.

Cielos, ¿cómo es que puede decir cosas tan vergonzosas con tanta facilidad?

Sasuke estaba mirando mi puchero y sonriendo suavemente. Su sonrisa era tan natural que hizo que mi puchero desapareciera y en su lugar una sonrisa emergiera. Al ver eso, los ojos de Sasuke parecieron brillar más y se acercó lentamente a mí. Tenía pestañas largas para ser un chico y esos ojos rápidamente comenzaron a llenar mi campo visual y me cautivaron al punto que olvidé respirar. También olvidé escapar. Mi corazón latía a tal punto que podía escucharlo, pronto la nariz de Sasuke rosó la mía y entonces...

La puerta se abrió fuertemente y me hice hacia atrás sorprendido. Tres chicos entraron energéticamente en la habitación.

—¡Oye, Sasuke! Vinimos para asegurarnos que te divertirías este fin de semana... ¿eh?

Jugo estaba a la cabeza y me notó de inmediato. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó señalándome. Suigetsu y Shikamaru estaban justo detrás de él. Eso era exactamente lo que yo quería saber de ellos. Volví a ver a Sasuke confundido y vi que él también los miraba sorprendido. Quizás tampoco los había estado esperando.

—¿Ju-Jugo? Chicos, ¿teníamos algo planeado para hoy?

—No, nada. Pero no hemos venido a pedirte cena ni nada. Los exámenes están por venir, ¿cierto? Y estas evaluaciones tienen mucho contenido para cada materia. ¡Estamos en aprietos! Entonces, pensamos en venir aquí y pedirle ayuda a nuestro tutor favorito el Sr. Sasuke, ¿Cierto chicos? —Jugo miró hacia atrás pidiendo el apoyo de los otros, quienes asintieron reaciamente.

—Debieron haberme llamado antes. No es muy conveniente para mí si vienen sin avisarme. —La voz de Sasuke no ocultó su irritación, no era muy seguido que el Sr. Pacifista mostraba su verdadera personalidad.

—Lo-lo lamento, Sasuke. —Dijo Suigetsu inmediatamente—. No debimos haber venido sin antes cerciorarnos que estabas libre. —Me miró arrepentido.

Sin embargo Jugo no entendió la situación tan incómoda. No le prestó atención cuando Suigetsu intentó hacer que se marcharan a casa y su disculpa fue un: —Ah, ¿pero cuál es el problema? —Me señaló a mí—. Estabas estudiando con Naruto ¿cierto? Entonces llegamos justo a tiempo.

—Bueno... —Sasuke se quedó callado, me veíaincómodo.

—Pero hombre, esta sí que es una sorpresa, ¡jamás me imaginé verte aquí Naruto! Por lo general insultas a Sasuke, pero cuando estás en aprietos vienes a buscar su ayuda descaradamente, ¿eh? Sí que sabes cómo aprovecharte de la vida.

—Párale, Jugo. Fui yo el que invitó a Naruto hoy.

—Eres demasiado amable, Sasuke. ¿Sabes? si no tuvieras esa personalidad tan suave, personas como esta no te usarían y luego te herirían. —Me señaló a mí cuando dijo "personas como esta" y me enfurecí. Empuñé las manos para tratar de controlarme, Jugo siempre decía estupideces como esta, así que sería una pérdida de tiempo caer en su trampa, pero...

—¿Qué Naruto no dirás nada? No puedes negar la verdad, ¿no es así?

—Dejaré eso a tu imaginación.

—¡Ja! Siempre has sido raro. Siempre te burlas de nosotros y nos llamas "su séquito", pero ahora te veo arrastrándote como una serpiente con Sasuke. Si nosotros somos "el séquito" de Sasuke, ¿tú qué eres? ¿Su esclavo? ¿Su sirviente? —Cuando Jugo dijo esas palabras con una risa sarcástica llegué a mi límite.

Salí corriendo hacia él y le di un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha. Respondió inmediatamente dándome un gancho a la mandíbula. No usó mucha fuerza, pero aun así sentí que mi cerebro se sacudió y luego mi campo visual se torció. Me bamboleé y me preparé para darle un segundo golpe, cuando Sasuke me agarró por detrás y el puñetazo que lancé en dirección a Jugo hizo contacto con el aire.

—¡Suéltame, maldición! —grité.

—¡Naruto, cálmate! Entiendo porque estás molesto, pero tienes que detenerte.

—¡Como si lo entendieras! —gruñí y saliva se escapó de mi boca.


	7. 7

Cuando vi al frente, Jugo estaba sostenido por Suigetsu. Estaba enfurecido y luchaba por liberarse. Supongo que tampoco pudo contener su enojo, porque me estaba viendo como si hubiese matado a su padre. Sasuke trató deseperadamente de calmaerme, tenía sus brazosalrededor de mi cuerpo en un abrazo de oso. —Jugo no suele controlar lo que dice. Pongamos un poco de hielo en tu mandíbula, ¿sí?

En ese momento mi corazón se congeló. Jugo fue el que lo inició todo, pero Sasuke no se pondría de mi lado y me sentí triste.

Yo solía ser el más cercano a él, ¡solía ser su mejor amigo! Aunque creí que últimamente Sasuke había comenzado a tratarme mejor, sentí que habíamos regresado a aquellos días... ¿acaso era el único que se sentía así?

Ahora sabía la cruel realidad y pude sentir como mi corazón se volvía un cubo de hielo. Mi tristeza por la distancia que existía entre Sasuke y yo era mucho más profunda que mi enfado por Jugo. Apreté los dientes y no pude evitar la lágrima que se me escapó. La sorpresa de Sasuke hizo que dejara de agarrarme.

—Esto es estúpido. —Susurré y salí rápidamente de la habitación, pasando al lado de Jugo y los demás.

Soy un imbécil, el peor.

Mientras caminaba por los largos corredores, lo único que podía escuchar en mi mente eran auto-reproches. Todo el tiempo lo malentendí, esperé demasiado de Sasuke, y en algún momento me dejé llevar. Me burlé tanto del séquito de Sasuke, pero en algún en mi interior, quería ser la persona más especial para él.

—¡Naruto!

Miré hacia atrás a la voz que me pedía que me detuviera y vi a Sasuke corriendo hacia mí. Me asusté y corrí aún más rápido. Pero había tantos dormitorios en esta casa que los corredores eran como un laberinto. Me perdí y terminé en un camino sin salida frente a un clóset.

—Pensé que estarías aquí.

Traté de correr en otra dirección, pero Sasuke ya estaba ahí y se interpuso en mi ruta de escape. No dije nada por el momento.

—¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que creíste que estaría aquí? —Dije finalmente.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Cuando solíamos jugar a las escondidas, siempre te ocultabas en este closet. Así que siempre ganaba ese juego.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente y colocó su mano sobre mí mejilla. Impactado, la removí inmediatamente. Pero era demasiado tarde para esconder el hecho de que mi rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y cuando me vio con lástima no lo pude soportar.

—En verdad lamento lo que ocurrió. —Sasuke murmuró. Miraba a la mano que empujé con tristeza.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Bueno...

Antes de poder responder, las voces de Suigetsu y los demás se pudieron escuchar en uno de los corredores aledaños. Estaban buscando a Sasuke. Escuché atentamente y me percaté que sus pasos se acercaban. Sasuke abrió abruptamente la puerta del clóset y me metió.

—¡Oye!

—Shh. Guarda silencio.

Sasuke me siguió y luego cerró la puerta, no podía ver nada. Había muchas cosas en el clóset, escobas, utensilios de limpieza y papel higiénico, todo en un espacio muy estrecho. Era un clóset lleno de cosas y dos chicos adentro lo hacían bastante incómodo, apenas si había espacio para moverse. Gracias a ello terminé pegado al pecho de Sasuke y él con su espalda pegada a la puerta.

—Oye, ¿qué diablos estás ha...? —Mi reclamo fue cortado por la mano de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba inmóvil, escuchando los ruidos de afuera. Pronto varios pasos se escucharon justo afuera del clóset, pero después escuché a Suigetsu decir: —No están aquí, —y sus voces se alejaron más y más.

Sasuke movió su mano de mi boca cuando ya no escuchamos nada afuera. —Todo está bien.

Empecé a decir algo, pero al ver que Sasuke iba a hablar primero, esperé. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Donde nuestra piel se tocaba, emergía calidez. El interior del clóset era demasiado caliente y nos hacía sudar a los dos.

Estamos tan cerca que prácticamente me está abrazando...

En el momento en que ese pensamiento apareció en mi mente, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mí. Era como si mi corazón estuviera siendo estrujado, como si quisiera abrir mi boca y decir algo, gritarle y aferrarme a Sasuke como si mi vida dependiera de ello, era un impulso extraño.

Asustado, sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos. Pero el ritmo de mi corazón no se calmaba y mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más. Sasuke escogió ese momento para tomarme de los hombros y dejé escapar un grito antes de reaccionar.

—Lamento que esos sujetos te hayan dicho cosas tan horrendas. Lamento no haberte protegido como debí hacerlo. —Susurró. Pude notar su frustración y enojo consigo mismo, pero no podía disculparlo tan fácilmente.

—Si te molesta tanto, debiste haberles enseñado bien modales.

—...Lo sé, lo lamento.

Al escuchar sus disculpas me enfurecí más y sin analizarlo dejé que mi voz y mirada reflejaran mis sentimientos. —Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿sabías eso? ¿Por qué te juntas con sujetos como esos? Sé que eres mejor que esos payasos, entonces ¿por qué no...?

Reaccioné en ese momento.

¿Qué estaba por decir? No estaba pensando y hablé solo por mi mal humor.Mi rostro palideció y luego se tornó rojo. Aún estaba confundido, traté de salir del clóset, pero Sasuke me lo impidió halándome poderosamente del brazo.

—Oye, ¿qué ibas a decir?

—Na-nada, —dije tratando de liberarme, pero Sasuke no me lo permitió.

—Mentiroso, sé que ibas a decir algo importante.

—¡Ya te dije que no era la gran cosa!

—¡Naruto! —me gritó con seriedad.

Me tensé, casi nunca había escuchado a Sasuke alzar la voz así. Sin importar lo que le dijera, lo más que había pasado era que me miraba entristecido, pero ahora...

—Vamos, por favor, dímelo... —Notó mi preocupación, suavizó y se quebrantó el tono de su voz al rogarme. No podía verle a la cara, pero sabía sin duda alguna que su expresión mostraba su deseo.

No podía responderle. Mi boca se había movido sin órdenes de mi cerebro así que no estaba seguro de cómo era que quería terminar esa oración.

Sasuke se quedó esperando mi respuesta, sus cálidas manos aún me sostenían. Estaba tan ansioso que me asustaba, todo lo que podía hacer era ver hacia abajo y no decir nada.

El silencio se extendió hasta que lo escuché decir: —Como gustes, — en un tono similar a un suspiro—. Te la iba a dejar pasar, pero cambié de opinión. Interpretaré tus sentimientos a la forma en la que me convenga mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Eh?

Antes que pudiera preguntar qué significaba, sentí una extraña sensación en mis labios. Algo los tocaba, al inicio pensé que Sasuke había cubierto mi boca con sus manos otra vez, pero esto era demasiado suave para ser una mano. Era como un malvavisco, pero ligeramente cálido y placentero. Y luego escuché el sonido de un beso.

Me quedé inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos mientras unos labios se rosaban contra los míos y mis hombros se tensaron en sorpresa.

Esto... es un beso.

Entré en pánico, incluso después de que Sasuke alejó su rostro del mío. No me pude mover por un momento.

—¿Por qué...? —Cuando finalmente pude murmurar esto, mi voz parecía estar bastante ronca. —Tú... pero pensé que salías con Hinata.

—Vamos, eso solo es un rumor. No salgo con nadie... así que no lo malinterpretes. —Susurró contra mi oreja y mi corazón dio un salto. Lo dijo de una forma muy obscena, abrí la boca para preguntarle otra vez, pero fui atacado por un estornudo.

—¿Estás bien? Supongo que hay mucho polvo aquí. —Sasuke abrió rápidamente la puerta del clóset. Mi campo visual fue iluminado inmediatamente. Entrecerré los ojos para protegerlos del brillo y eventualmente salí al corredor de madera.

Había visto este corredor un millón de veces antes, pero el polvo hizo que el aire brillara mientras flotaba a mí alrededor y parecía como si hubiera aparecido en otro mundo que lucía exactamente como el mío y me bamboleé como si acabase de entrar a este otro mundo emergiendo de una nube.

Después de seguir a Sasuke con pasos inseguros, me dijo —Ten cuidado, —sin darse la vuelta.

Me le quedé viendo a su espalda. Mis mejillas ardían y mi visión comenzó a llenarse de agua.

—Oye, ¿Por qué me...? —Mi voz apenas si era discernible.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, esa es tú respuesta.

¡¿Esa es mi respuesta de qué?!

Quería descubrirlo, pero temía que si abría la boca, mi corazón se escaparía por ella, así que no hablé. Además de eso, mi mente estaba en blanco y no podía crear ni una oración con coherencia.

—Piensa en ello, si puedes, —dijo Sasuke suavemente y luego se dio la vuelta para verme de frente. Me quedé boquiabierto. Su rostro estaba rojo y parecía que comenzaría a incendiarse en cualquier segundo.

Luego dijo con voz cansada. —Bien, será mejor que me vaya a hablar con los chicos. —se giró y se marchó.

Noté que tenía rojas hasta las orejas.

Realmente no recuerdo que ocurrió después de eso, creo haber salido del clóset, bambolearme y decir: "Me voy a casa". Pero cómo llegué de la casa de Sasuke a la mía, es todo un misterio. Incluso dejé mi bicicleta ahí, para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba parado frente a mi puerta.

Eso... no fue un sueño, ¿cierto? Pensé recostado en mi cama mientras miraba al techo. Acaricié con mi dedo índice mi labio inferior tratando de imitar la sensación de aquel momento, pero no se sentía igual.

No, era más suave y tibio. Fue de la clase de cosas que sin notarlo, ya empiezas a añorar...

—¡No es posible! ¡No pensé en eso! —Inmediatamente me senté negando el pensamiento en voz alta.

Cálmate y piensa en esto de forma racional. Respiré profundamente y pensé en lo que ocurrió en el día, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no dejar que la vergüenza me doblegara.

Primero, Sasuke me besó. Cuando le pregunté qué significó, me respondió: "Esa es tu respuesta". En otras palabras dicho beso no fue un accidente. Sasuke lo hizo a propósito, también dijo: "Piensa en ello, si puedes." Pero no me dijo lo más importante, así que no tenía ni idea qué intentó decirme.

De acuerdo, podría adivinar, pero no podía creerlo.

¿Le gusto a Sasuke?

Cuando finalmente formulé esa pregunta en mi cabeza, un calor se esparció por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí que pensé en algo que no debía, todo tipo de emociones rebotaban por mi cabeza, como la timidez o el sentirme abrumado y era como si no tuviera escapatoria. Me agarré la cabeza lleno de frustración.

Si Sasuke me lo hubiera dicho directamente, no tendría que sufrir esta confusión. Pensé enfurruñado... pero pensándolo bien, quizá hubiera estado tan confundido si me lo hubiera dicho directamente.

—No sirve de nada pensar al respecto. No lo entenderé. —Solamente suspiré y me quejé.

¿Acaso tomó en serio cuando dije bromeando "sal conmigo"? No, Sasuke sabía que era una broma, así que esa no puede ser la razón.

Entonces, ¿qué pienso de Sasuke? No me sentí asqueado por ese beso. Aunque, también pude haberme sentido así simplemente porque estaba impactado y no pude procesar lo que sentía.

Digo, en primer lugar, Sasuke es un chico. Jamás he considerado amarlo u odiarlo en un sentido romántico. Pienso en Sasuke como un amigo y... Por alguna razón, sentí un enorme dolor en mi corazón al pensar en ello.

¿Un amigo? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Es así como debería llamar a este sentimiento? Preguntas aparecieron por todos lados en mi cabeza y sin importar cuantas veces traté de responderlas, reaparecían otra vez. Pronto, mis respuestas comenzaron a ser más y más confusas hasta que ya no pude confiar en ellas.

—¿Qué diablos me pasa con esto? —Chasqueé la lengua en irritación y me puse de pie.

Comencé a ver a todos lados y mis ojos se enfocaron en un DVD en mi escritorio que había rentado y que debía devolver pronto. Será mejor que tomé aire fresco y traté de cambiar mi humor. Quizás me calmará. Coloqué el DVD en su caja, le dije a mis padres que iría a la tienda de videos y me marché.

El frío aire nocturno gradualmente se impregnó en mi piel cuando salí a la calle. El cielo no tenía nubes y estaba lleno de estrellas y pude ver las que formaban el Triángulo del Verano, lo había aprendido años atrás durante las clases. Estudiamos todo tipo de constelaciones, pero esa era la única que aún recordaba.

Sasuke amaba observar las estrellas, quizás podría mencionar más. Cuando éramos niños, se emocionaba tanto con nuestras observaciones que parecía ser una persona completamente distinta de lo usual. Sus ojos brillaban mucho más de lo usual.

—Mira, Naru, ¡Esa es la Osa Mayor!

Si decía no sabía a qué se refería, siempre me lo explicaba apasionadamente, o quizás persistentemente sería la palabra más exacta. Las charlas de Sasuke con respecto a las estrellas cubrían un largo rango de tópicos, desde la mitología espacial, pasando por "impresionante" hasta llegar a "dejarte completamente desconcertado".

—¿Dónde? No se parece a una osa.

—Una vez aprendes el truco, serás capaz de conectar los puntos en el cielo. —Dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras miraba por su telescopio en el patio trasero.

Para ser honesto, jamás me interesaron las estrellas. Mi opinión anti- romántica era que las luces en el cielo y líneas invisibles entre ellas no eran algo que podían pertenecerte, así que no me importaban. La razón por la cual iba a verlas con él, era para verlo sonreír.

Amaba la sonrisa que Sasuke me mostraba sólo a mí... Sasuke, quien era mí súbdito y de nadie más. Algunas veces, era divertido molestarlo al bloquear su telescopio y hacerlo gritar o llorar.

En aquel entonces si Sasuke era el chico tímido entonces yo era la pesadilla de todos en casa y callado frente a otros. Nunca traté de expandir mi círculo de amigos. Probablemente esa fue la razón por la que me entristecí tanto cuando Sasuke se volvió más extrovertido e hizo otros amigos, se sintió como una traición.

Suspiré y arrastré mis pies hasta la tienda de video.

Ese local se encontraba en el centro del distrito residencial y me tomaba aproximadamente diez minutos llegar a él. Regresé el DVD en la registradora y estaba por revisar los nuevos estrenos cuando mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans. Lo saqué y vi que tenía un mensaje de texto de Sasuke. Mi corazón comenzó a latir instantáneamente. Después de respirar profundamente, miré la pantalla.

Hola, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tuve que reunir mucho valor para leer mensaje, pero no era nada importante. Me sentí aliviado y a la vez decepcionado. Era un mensaje tan normal, que me preguntaba si lo que ocurrió se trataba de algún tipo de sueño o alucinación.

Después de titubear un momento, le envié una respuesta cortante, para probar suerte.

¿Por qué te importa? Si quieres decirme algo, sólo hazlo.

No deseo decir nada en particular, solo sentí las ganas de hablar contigo.

¡No gastes tu saldo en algo tan estúpido!

¡Qué malo! LOL. Pero sí, esa es la respuesta típica de Naruto que deseaba escuchar.

Sus respuestas llegaban tan rápido como si se tratase de una sala de chat y antes de poder detenerme, ya había comenzado a llamarle "idiota" en voz alta. Inmediatamente cubrí mi error fingiendo un ataque de tos.

¿Estás seguro que no eres un masoquista? ¿Acaso es tan divertido que te llamen un estúpido?

¡No soy un masoquista! Me refería al factor "lindo".

¿Eh? ¿Lindo? ¿Qué cosa es linda?

Tus reacciones.

Enfurecido y con el rostro enrojecido inmediatamente escribí. ¡Púdrete!

¿Acaso es un pervertido? ¿Un regalado? ¿Un engañador? ¿Cómo es que puede decir cosas tan vergonzosas con tremenda facilidad? ¡Gracias a él, mi corazón late tan fuerte y no puedo controlar mi respiración!

Vamos, "púdrete" es un poco grosero. ¡Has herido mis sentimientos!

¡Es tu culpa! "Lindo" vete a la mierda. Creo que tus gustos son un tanto depravados.

Pero es verdad.

¡Mentiroso! ¡Sé que solo lo haces para acosarme!

No, no es así. Creo que eres lindo, Naruto. Sin importar lo que digas o hagas, continuamente te consideraré lindo.

Ese mensaje de texto, con su inesperado tono formal al final, (hablo en serio, ¿quién dice "continuamente te consideraré"?) tuvo el suficiente poder para dejarme sin palabras.

Esto es demasiado incluso para ser una broma. ¿Por qué me enviaría un mensaje como ese que hace que quiera gritarle a todo pulmón?

Estaba tan agitado que no podía ni pensar en un insulto. No pude responder nada.

¿Naruto? ¿Recibiste mi último mensaje?

Quizás desconfiaba de mi falta de respuesta, porque su último mensaje parecía reflejar su inquietud. Aún no podía pensar en una respuesta. Simplemente respiré profundamente. Cuando vi la mano que sostenía el móvil, noté que temblaba ligeramente.

Para que lo sepas, no he dicho nada para acosarte ni bromeaba. Y acerca de lo que ocurrió en el clóset...

Las palabras en la pantalla se cortaron, pero al bajar me mostró el resto del mensaje. Titubeé un poco, lo suficiente como para que la pantalla se oscureciera y finalmente presioné la tecla de la flecha. La luz inmediatamente se encendió y al final de la pantalla vi las nuevas palabras.

...también lo hice en serio.


	8. 8

Leí las palabras una y otra vez. La calentura en mi rostro se esparció hasta la yema de mis dedos. Sentía como si estuviera embriagándome de un dulce veneno, mi corazón se sentía emocionado y a la vez, dolorosamente comprimido.

¿Qué diablos es esto? Mi sistema nervioso debe estar arruinado.

Pensé, aferrándome fuertemente a mi teléfono.

Si era en serio, ¿qué diablos significó?

Borré el mensaje tan pronto lo escribí y envié un breve, "No me digas." En su lugar. Temía demasiado que Sasuke me lo dijera directamente. Diablos, ni siquiera comprendía mis sentimientos, si recibía más mensajes impactantes de Sasuke, estoy seguro que mi corazón no podría soportarlo. Nerviosamente, esperé por su respuesta, la cual vino anunciando que nuestra conversación, había terminado:

Eres tan frío. De acuerdo, me iré a bañar.

Era bastante brusco en comparación a los mensajes de texto que le precedieron, pero suspiré lleno de alivio. Por alguna razón, había una extraña soledad mezclada con el alivio, sentí que me había tragado una espina con mi delicioso pedazo de filete de pescado.

—¿...me estás escuchando? Oye, Naruto.

Una voz me llamó desde atrás interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Suigetsu sosteniendo un DVD. —Eh... hola, — dije incómodo.

—No te veo por acá seguido. ¿Viniste a rentar algo también?

—No, sólo vine a devolver una película...

—Últimamente me llaman mucho la atención las telenovelas extranjeras, por lo que vengo seguido a este lugar. De hecho he venido a rentar el siguiente volumen de la que estoy viendo actualmente. Oye, Naruto, si ya acabaste, ¿te gustaría caminar un rato conmigo? —Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes torcidos.

Coloqué el móvil en mi bolsillo y lo miré titubeante. Suigetsu y yo habíamos comenzado a hablar últimamente, pero no habíamos llegado al nivel de "caminemos juntos a casa".

Quizás notó mi confusión porque inclinó su cabeza a un lado. —¿O tienes algo que hacer?

—No, en realidad no... —Respondí vagamente y balbuceé un momento. No había estado a solas con Suigetsu desde la primaria y no sabía de qué hablarle. Sin embargo, quería conversar con él porque había pasado tanto tiempo, así que me tragué los deseos de huir y acepté su invitación.

El viento soplaba fuertemente cuando salimos de la tienda. Un atrayente aroma provenía de algún lugar cercano, quizás era la cena de alguna de las casas de nuestros alrededores. Recuerdos de como caminábamos a casa desde la escuela Sasuke, Suigetsu y yo regresaron a mí.

—Es curri, —dije.

—Curri udon, creo.

—De ninguna manera, hombre, ese definitivamente es curri con chuleta de cerdo.

Para cubrir mi incomodidad, decidí crear una pequeña discusión y Suigetsu la siguió sin problemas. Eso ayudó a que me relajara y por un momento continuamos la discusión con respecto a si la salsa Worcester sabía bien con el curri o no.

¿Desde cuándo hace que no tenía una conversación tan normal?

—Muy bien, digamos que la salsa Worcester sabe bien con el curri. Ahora que hemos resuelto pacíficamente ese problema, de lo que quería hablarte era de...

Suigetsu habló en voz baja y dejé de caminar. Su expresión era seria para alguien que es tan relajado. Me preparé para lo peor y de repente, me mostró una reverencia.

—Sé que es egoísta de mí decirte esto ahora y quizás me digas que me desaparezca, pero... bueno, este... de verdad lo lamento.

—¿Eh?

—Lamento haberte mostrado una actitud tan mala desde que iniciamos la secundaria. Lamento que todo lo que hice cuando discutías con Jugo fue quedarme parado y mirar.

—¡Oye-oye! ¿A qué viene todo esto? —Pregunté ansioso. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría.

—Bueno... Sasuke me lo dijo. Que estuviste tomando esas notas para mí, digo.

—Ese pedazo de...

—Y también me dijo que debería hablarte más. De todas formas, siempre quise ofrecerte unas disculpas apropiadas, pero me sentía incómodo al hacerlo, ¿sabes? —Pausó—. Pero cuando Sasuke me dio ese empujón, finalmente me decidí a hacerlo.

Después de que Suigetsu dijo todo eso, respiró profundamente. Su rostro me dijo que por fin se había quitado un peso de encima y que se sentía mejor.

Lo miré lleno de confusión.

—...en el quinto grado te involucraste en una pelea con el resto de la clase, ¿recuerdas? Estaba tan seguro que serías capaz de resolverlo de alguna manera, pero al contrario, comenzaste a hacerte enemigo de todos, ¿sabes?

—No es como si me hubiera propuesto hacerme enemigos de todos, — respondí molesto.

—Eso lo sé, —Suigetsu sonrió—. Te das cuenta, los otros no notaron que tú y Sasuke tenían el tipo de relación en la cual podían decirse lo que querían. Incluso yo a veces pensaba que era demasiado exagerado tomar el lado de Sasuke en todo. Sin embargo tú ya estabas sentado en el avispero, era como si estuvieras provocando peleas y lo sabes. Así que no sentí la necesidad de decir algo e incluso si hubiera tratado de apaciguarlos hubiera empeorado las cosas, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer. —Después de un momento, continuó disculpándose—. Eh... supongo que eso parece ser una excusa.

Lo negué ligeramente con la cabeza. Tenía toda la razón.

—Pero últimamente has cambiado. Así que finalmente puedo hablarte. Realmente lamento haberte dejado solo todo este tiempo. Siempre pensé "tengo que hacer algo por él uno de estos días", pero supongo que al final, no hice nada, ¿eh?

Al ver a Suigetsu hacer otra reverencia me hizo entrar en pánico. —No, eso no es cierto. Estoy feliz de que me hayas hablado hoy... gracias.

Me sentí incómodo al decir lo que sentía en verdad. Tímidamente alejé mi mirada de Suigetsu y pateé una lata vacía que estaba cerca de mis pies. Se rió.

—Supongo que incluso tú puedes dejar a un lado la hostilidad y hablar honestamente, ¿eh? Continúa haciéndolo, ¿sí? —Dijo.

—¿Continuar haciendo qué? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Digo que dejes de provocar a Jugo. Seguro, Jugo es fanático de Sasuke, pero mientras no busques peleas con él, él no peleará contigo.

Parecía que estaba apaciguando a un niño y eso me enfureció. No trataba de provocar a Jugo. Él era el que buscaba pelearse conmigo. Sin embargo, Suigetsu hacía que todo esto pareciera mi culpa y no lo aceptaría.

Al ver mi gesto de furia rió. —Hombre, eso sí que me trae recuerdos.

Esa mirada tuya no ha cambiado desde que éramos pequeños.

La sonrisa de Suigetsu con sus hoyuelos también me pareció nostálgica. En mi mente podía ver a Suigetsu el niño superpuesto sobre el actual Suigetsu y sentí una capa de mi terco orgullo derretirse.

—Comprendo cómo te sientes, siempre fuiste muy pegado con Sasuke.

—Creo que te estás equivocando y era al contrario.

—No, tú eras el que siempre cuidaba de él. Te comportabas como diciendo: "¡él es mío!" ¿Sabes? Cada vez que yo me juntaba con ustedes dos, solías presumirme de lo cercanos que eran. —Suigetsu dijo estas palabras con sentimiento.

Lo miré enfadado. Seguro, habíamos sido cercanos durante la primaria, pero no creo que fuera para tanto como para justificar su comportamiento tan dramático. Sin embargo, Suigetsu no se detuvo. —

¡Ustedes se comportaban demasiado melosos! ¿Quizás fue por esa actitud que ofendiste a todos cuando Sasuke comenzó a volverse más popular?

¡No, espera! Lo lamento, no trato de culparte. —Inmediatamente se tapó la boca con una mano.

Sacudí mi cabeza sardónicamente. —Deja de parecer un disco rayado. Puedes dejar de disculparte. —Pausé por un largo tiempo y después agregué—. Digo, somos amigos, ¿cierto?

Quise decir eso con confianza, pero mi voz me traicionó y terminé quebrantándome un poco. Sin embargo, Suigetsu asintió animadamente. Sonreí en respuesta y golpeé su puño con el mío. Era un saludo que habíamos intercambiado de niños.

—Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en mucho tiempo. Hombre, tu personalidad retorcida hace que te veas mucho más lindo cuando sonríes así.

—Mmmm, mi sonrisa no es barata y lo sabes, —dije con seriedad. Suigetsu gruñó exageradamente.

—¿Qué eres, un tipo de extorsionista?

Y así, caminamos por las oscurecidas calles uno al lado del otro, discutiendo amigablemente. El estar nuevamente con Suigetsu me hizo saber lo estúpido que mi orgullo había sido y el tiempo que perdí con amigos simplemente por él y eso me entristeció un poco.

La mayor parte de la soledad que sufrí fue por mi propia culpa.

Al pensar en ello, el rostro de Sasuke apareció en mi mente. No me pasó solo con Suigetsu sino que con Sasuke también. Ahora ese tiempo ya estaba perdido y eso hizo que me arrepintiera.

¿Por qué escogí no luchar por algo tan valioso?

—Oye, Naruto... ¿ya comenzaste a salir con Sasuke o algo?

—¿Eh? —Me giré inmediatamente para mirarlo, impactado por escuchar el nombre de Sasuke.

—Estuviste hoy en su casa, ¿cierto? ¿Ya regresaron a ser como eran antes?

Me sonrojé, recordando aquel beso y los mensajes de texto de antes.

—Eh... no exactamente...

Suigetsu pareció interpretar esa respuesta como timidez. —Eso pensé,

—asintió, convencido de su conclusión—. Bueno, si los dos se han reconciliado, me alegro mucho por ustedes. Sin embargo, creo que cuando los otros chicos estén cerca, no es buena idea que te acerques a Sasuke. Después de todo, todavía tienen un mal concepto de ti. —Habló desanimadamente, como si le doliera decir dichas palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón.

—Lamento parecer tan cruel, no te digo que te alejes de él para siempre, ¿sí? He hablado con Sasuke al respecto y estamos creando un plan.

—No te preocupes por mí.

—Ah esa respuesta está muy bien. Hombre, a veces cansa lo hostil que eres... ¡ay!

Interrumpí la conversación sin sentido de Suigetsu al darle un puñetazo en el estómago. Quizás le di más fuerte de lo que pensé, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bufé y luego me apresuré a susurrarle: —Gracias.

La verdad es que me hacía feliz lo que Suigetsu y Sasuke estaban haciendo. Pero jamás podría decírselos en voz alta. Eso sería súper vergonzoso.

—Cielos, ¿no puedes mostrar un poco de agradecimiento sin actuar como un patán? Aunque recibir un agradecimiento de un cactus es un poco emocionante. —Suigetsu me mostró una sonrisa mientras se sobaba el estómago.

Cuando le dije que sus gustos eran los de un pervertido, respondió que eso no había cambiado y que siempre había sido así. Ahora que lo pienso, tenía razón. Aparentemente lo había olvidado en el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

—Hombre, sí que eres cruel. Eres del tipo que si lo miras, lo olvidas, ¿no? ¿Al menos recuerdas mi primer nombre?

—¿Qué crees que soy, un idiota? Por supuesto que me recuerdo. — Pero luego me quedé callado pensando en ello, mientras Suigetsu me miraba indignado. —Masaki, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es Masaki! —Grité frenéticamente.

—En verdad se te olvidó, ¿no? —Preguntó con sospecha. Supongo que lo herí un poco.

Qué imbécil, como si de verdad se me hubiera olvidado. No, no se me olvidó.

—NAAA-RUUU-TOOO...

—Está bien, ¡vamos a casa! Sí quieres ver tu programa, ¿cierto? — Ignoré su reproche y comencé a caminar a pasos agigantados. Suigetsu me siguió obedientemente mientras continuaba murmurando. Había sido mi culpa, pero su voz me dio tanta lástima que no pude evitar reírme.

Esto hizo que Suigetsu se pusiera de mal humor y que estuviéramos en peligro de tener nuestra primera discusión seria después de volvernos a hacer amigos. Era un tanto ridículo.


	9. 9

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, fui al tejado con Sasuke. El cielo era una mezcla de blanco y azul celeste con nubes esponjosas. Parecía que el viento estaba soplando con mucha fuerza, el reporte del clima de esta mañana no mintió cuando dijo que un tifón se acercaba.

Me incliné sobre la barda y bebí leche de mi cartón, mirando de reojo a Sasuke de vez en cuando. Sasuke me volvía a ver a cada poco también. Nos mirábamos como si hubiera cosas que queríamos decirnos, pero no nos animábamos. Últimamente simplemente conversábamos de cosas triviales.

—Entonces, tú y Suigetsu se reconciliaron.

—No lo llames "reconciliaron", haces que parezcamos niños.

—¿Tú crees? ¡Pero es algo bueno! —Sonrió Sasuke, como si él fuera el que acabara de recuperar a un amigo. Era la misma sonrisa de siempre, pero por algún motivo no pude verle a los ojos y retiré la mirada. Me sentía tímido e incómodo a su lado y no podía calmarme.

—Aunque me dan celos de Suigetsu. ¡También quiero poder hablar contigo cuando se me antoje! —Dejó caer la cabeza y suspiró.

—Siempre exageras todo. Nos vemos seguido, ¿no es suficiente?

—No, eso sólo hace que te extrañe más. Prácticamente somos como Romeo y Julieta. ¿No lo crees, oh Romeo?

—¿Por qué entonces no te bebes veneno real y te mueres de una vez?

—¡Qué malo! ¿Acaso prefieres ser Julieta? —Dijo este chiste con seriedad y yo lo miré con hostilidad. Odiaba que tuviera el valor de hacer bromas de ese tipo.

Lo insulté en voz baja por tener mucha labia. Me había sentido muy nervioso cuando me citó aquí, preguntándome de qué quería hablarme. Mi rostro se había tensado por el temor, pensando que me confesaría sus sentimientos. Pero entonces, cuando por fin llegué al tejado, Sasuke me pidió que comiéramos juntos el almuerzo y así lo hicimos.

Pensé que quizás me diría algo al terminar, pero no mostró señales de hacerlo. Sólo me miraba de vez en cuando y me sonreía como para disimular la tensión.

Me sentía decepcionado y bastante avergonzado al pensar en lo ansioso que estaba. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos también fueron acompañados por alivio. No sabría qué hacer si Sasuke se me confesaba. No lo odiaba, pero es un chico. Jamás me pasó por la mente involucrarme en una relación homosexual, es más, ni siquiera la entendía.

—Dime algo, Sasuke. —Murmuré.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándome fijamente. Debió haber notado algo en mi voz, porque su expresión cambió a una de seriedad. Cuando noté esto, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Algo en mi pecho comenzó a estrujarse y no supe qué decir. Quizás, Sasuke tampoco lo sabía, esa sonrisa incómoda todavía estaba congelada en su rostro y miraba a todas partes menos a mí.

—Dime, —dije finalmente pretendiendo confianza—. ¿Estás libre el domingo?

—¿Te refieres a este domingo?

—Sí, te he mencionado a mi mamá y dijo "Ha pasado tanto tiempo que me gustaría verlo", así que si no tienes nada planeado ¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron en sorpresa.

Probablemente jamás se imaginó que lo invitaría, pero estaba igual de sorprendido que él. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé que me impulsó a hacerlo... mi boca se había movido sin mi consentimiento.

—Si no puedes venir, no te preocupes. —Dije rápidamente.

Rápido, tengo que retractarme ya.

—Es solo mi mamá, después de todo. A propósito, quería agradecerte también, pero no tienes que venir hasta mi casa para poder hacer eso.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza. —¿Agradecerme?

—Por lo de Tagawa. Le dijiste todas esas cosas y ahora somos amigos otra vez.

—No hice nada, —respondió sin emoción sacudiendo la cabeza—. Suigetsu estaba preocupado por ti.

—Pero fue gracias a ti que todo se resolvió. Si no fuera por mi estúpido orgullo, pude haberle hablado antes, pero...

—Naruto...

—Trataré de ser mejor y esforzarme más. Si puedo ser capaz de hablarles a otros chicos... po-podría hablarte cuando quisiera, ¿Cierto? No lo tomes a mal ni nada. —Realmente fui honesto cuando dije que deseaba poder hablarle cuando quisiera, pero mi tono parecía ser de alguien enojado. Para ser honestos, me sentía confundido, temía lo que significó su último mensaje de texto e incluso si escuchaba su confesión, no tenía idea de cómo le respondería.

Sin embargo, deseaba hablarle más, quería pasar tiempo con él y divertirnos como solíamos hacerlo. No sabía si este sentimiento era solo de amistad o si iba enfocado en otra dirección, pero el punto era que deseaba averiguarlo. Todo lo que sentía en estos momentos era incertidumbre, una enorme opresión en el corazón y quería saber qué significaba. Eso era lo único que me quedaba en claro.

Mientras esos pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, Sasuke se me quedó viendo boquiabierto. De repente me abrazó fuertemente.

—¿Qué-qué haces, idiota?

Cuando finalmente respondió, su voz estaba ronca y apasionada. —Lo lamento, —susurró—. Pero es que estoy tan feliz.

Avergonzado por ser abrazado, luché y demandé que me soltara. Justo en ese momento, como un regalo de algún Dios benevolente, la campana sonó anunciando que era el final del almuerzo. Sasuke reaccionó y me dejó ir reaciamente. Parecía bastante desconcertado, pero yo tenía peores problemas. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentí que me causaría verdadero daño físico.

—Oh, por cierto, Naruto.

Sasuke comenzó a descender por las escaleras cuando de repente se dio la vuelta. Me preparé para lo peor. —¿Qué-qué?

—Con respecto al Domingo... ¿a qué hora debería llegar? ¿Está bien a la una de la tarde?

—¿Eh? Eh, seguro... pero sería mejor que llegaras a almorzar, porque seguramente mi mamá querrá alimentarte.

—¿Estaría bien? Claro, me encantaría. —Sasuke se emocionó y luego señaló a las escaleras—. ¿Nos vamos?

Asentí y lo seguí.

La escuela ya se había terminado al igual que el periodo del aseo y estaba en mi clase preparándome para irme. Casi todos se habían ido a sus clubes o a casa. Había visto a Sasuke no hacía mucho, pero en estos momentos no estaba por ningún lado.

Al ver los corredores vacíos debió haber relajado a mi "viejo" yo. Sin embargo, el día de hoy lo vacío me hizo sentir solo. Suspiré un poco y miré mis manos.

—Oye, ¿estás por irte a casa?

Una voz detrás de mí interrumpió mis pensamientos sórdidos y cuando me volteé me topé con Suigetsu, quien llevaba una bolsa en una mano.

—Oh, sólo eres tú, —dije.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Eres un gruñón. Como sea, ¿por qué suspiras tanto? Si tienes problemas, deberías decírselos a tu hermano mayor Suigetsu.

—¿Hermano mayor? Sí claro, idiota. —Titubeé un poco y luego lo invité a que fuéramos juntos a casa. Suigetsu aceptó inmediatamente y salimos juntos de la clase. El sol del oeste bañaba los corredores con un brillo naranja gentil. Cuando miré por la ventana, los rayos de sol eran tan brillantes que casi me quemaron los ojos.

El sol también estaba así de potente ayer, pensé distraídamente mientras platicaba con Suigetsu.

Como lo prometió, Sasuke llegó el domingo a mi casa a las 10 de la mañana y comimos juntos el almuerzo. Luego fuimos a mi dormitorio y estudiamos un rato, intercambiamos bromas y nos divertimos como en los viejos tiempos. Nos la pasamos bien, pero antes de partir tuvimos un momento incómodo de silencio.

—Eh, ¿entonces pasarás más tiempo con Sasuke otra vez?Cuando le mencioné a Suigetsu nuestros planes del domingo, actuó tan feliz como si fuera él el que iba a salir.

—Sí, pero solo estudiaremos.

—Oye, me parece genial. ¡Te felicito! Chico, el ver que los dos tratarán de retomar su amistad me parece algo bueno. ¡Y me beneficia a mí también!

—Supongo... —Agregué vagamente.

Era verdad. Parecía que Sasuke y yo habíamos vuelto a nuestros días de primaria. Era divertido estar con él y las cosas nunca eran aburridas. Quería hablarle más y enviarle más mensajes de texto. Si hacía un conteo de prioridades, diría que él estaba en primer lugar ya que era el más especial para mí. Pero ¿acaso eso no era lo mismo que decir que me gustaba?

No tenía experiencias románticas, así que no podía decir con certeza si eso era lo que ocurría.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hice un amigo, ¿será que quizás lo que siento por Sasuke no sea más que posesividad? ¿Quizás estoy malinterpretando mis sentimientos de amistad?

Un doloroso nudo se formó en mi garganta al pensar en ello.

—Oye, ¿por qué la cara larga? —Suigetsu interrumpió mis pensamientos, parecía estar preocupado.

Murmuré algo evasivo. Luego se me ocurrió una pregunta. —Oye, ¿estás interesado en alguien por el momento? —Dije.

—¿Eh? Nah, por el momento no. Digo, tengo un fetiche por los traseros, ¿recuerdas? Así que estoy esperando a que el trasero ideal se aparezca en mi camino. —Dijo esta afirmación ridícula con total seriedad.

La filosofía superficial de Suigetsu con respecto al amor me asqueaba, pero a la vez, envidiaba su simplicidad. Suspiré. En ese momento, noté a dos sombras en el piso unos cuantos metros adelante. Se movían en una ventana a nuestra izquierda y por impulso miré en esa dirección. Noté como Sasuke estaba vestido con su uniforme deportivo y miraba de frente a Hinata.

—¿Sasuke?

Pensé que estaba en su práctica.

Abrí la boca para llamarlo, pero Suigetsu abruptamente me tapó la boca con su mano y me arrastró hasta que nos encuclillamos.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? —Logré protestar. Con su otra mano, se colocó un dedo sobre los labios y me calló sin soltarme.

—Cállate idiota. ¿Acaso no es obvio que están compartiendo un momento privado?

—¿A qué te refieres con privado?

—Vamos, tú sabes que todos en la escuela dicen que esos dos están saliendo. Sasuke no lo confirma pero tampoco lo niega, pero si nos guiamos por lo que está ocurriendo en este momento, diría que es cierto.

—De una manera desapasionada, diría que Sasuke era bastante considerado de los sentimientos de su amigo, pero había una sonrisa sospechosa en su rostro.

La incertidumbre se apoderó de mí mientras estábamos encuclillas. Espiarlos no era algo bueno, pero si me ponía de pie ahora, Sasuke y Hinata podrían notarme. Estaban del otro lado de la ventana, después de todo. Si me miraban en esa posición, sería como confesarles algo como: "¡Sí, los estaba espiando!"

Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, me dio curiosidad su conversación.

—Eres tan cruel, Sasuke. ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer? ¡Fue mi cumpleaños! —El tono de voz de Hinata era un tanto tímido y parecía bastante molesta.

Mi corazón saltó. Sasuke estuvo mirando su teléfono muy seguido ayer y también había enviado unos cuantos mensajes de texto. No le presté mayor atención en esos momentos, ¿pero acaso estuvo hablando con Hinata?

—Mira, ya te había dicho que tenía planes y no podía llegar. Sé razonable.

—¡Pero dijiste que quizás podrías llegar aunque fuera un ratito! Mis amigos esperaban con ansias a que te aparecieras.

—Bueno, lo lamento, pero sí te mandé mensajes de texto, ¿no es cierto? —Sasuke se disculpó con un tono cansado.

Estaba seguro que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Sasuke sonrió y dijo: —Me parece que están teniendo un pleito de enamorados, ¿no?

—Pero Sasuke... tenías planes con Naruto, ¿cierto?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Me sorprendí tanto como Sasuke.

—Ino me dijo que los vio caminando juntos. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí... algo así.

—Entonces Sasuke, sé que siempre te preocupas por todos, ¿pero no crees que es momento de detenerte? Si le prestas demasiada atención, solo lograrás que se pelee otra vez con Jugo.

—No puedo dejar de relacionarme con él, Naruto no ha hecho nada malo así que no sería justo.

—Naruto ya no es un niño y puede cuidar de sí mismo. —Dijo Hinata con énfasis—. Además, me parece que él y Suigetsu se han vuelto amigos también. —Aplaudió como para decir ¡Problema resuelto!

Sin embargo Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza y no dijo nada. Hinata suspiró y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

—Eres demasiado amable, —dijo la chica reaciamente.

Él protestó. —Oye, ya párale, —pero no intentó empujar su mano.

Parecían más una pareja de enamorados que un par de amigos.

—Dime, Sasuke... —presionó—. ¿Estarás libre el domingo después de los exámenes? Si tienes tiempo, salgamos de compras para que me compenses por lo de ayer.

—Eh... ajá... —Respondió sin mucho interés.

En ese momento, creo que mi respiración se detuvo. El hielo que cubría mi corazón formó espinas que comenzaron a desgarrarme. Más que dolor, sentí un frío esparcirse por todo mi ser. Temblé.

Eventualmente las sombras se movieron a la izquierda hasta que desaparecieron. Probablemente se dirigían a sus clubes. Me percaté que había empuñado mis manos y lentamente relajé mis dedos. Aunque sudor recorría mi piel también temblaba.

—Me pregunto si eso es a lo que se llama un pleito de enamorados. Como sea, se ven bien juntos. Un chico atractivo y una chica atractiva. — Suigetsu finalmente me soltó y se puso de pie, estirándose. Lo copié pero mis pasos eran débiles e inseguros al punto que llegué a cuestionarme si mi cuerpo se movía voluntariamente.

—Bueno, he de admitir que no me importaría salir con una chica tan linda como Hinata. —Dijo Suigetsu mientras se colocaba los zapatos frente a la puerta principal—. Eso haría que cualquiera sintiera celos de Sasuke, ¿no?

—Sí, tal vez. —Dije tratando de ocultar la ansiedad que me atormentaba. Sin embargo el tono de mi voz parecía cansado. El recuerdo de cuando Sasuke me aseguró que no estaba saliendo con Hinata regresó a mi mente, pero al verlos así, no podía creerle.

—¿Qué te pasa, Naruto? Tienes una expresión muy intimidante en el rostro. —Dijo Suigetsu frunciendo el ceño con preocupación. Aparentemente había notado que algo malo pasaba.

—No es nada.

—No lo parece. Sientes algo por Hinata, ¿no es así?

—¡Por-por supuesto que no! —Grité impactado.

No tenía idea de dónde se le había ocurrido tal cosa.

Sin embargo, me arrepentí inmediatamente de mi respuesta. Suigetsu me veía con la boca abierta y los ojos bien abiertos. No podía soportar verlo así y me disculpé rápidamente. —Lo siento.

—Nah, lamento haber dicho algo así. Este... bueno, anímate, ¿sí? — Forzó una sonrisa y me dio una palmada en el hombro.

Creo que se ha hecho la idea equivocada. Pero corregirlo hubiera sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero y no podía explicarle algo cuando ni yo lo entendía.

Después de eso, caminamos juntos a casa, pero no respondí a los múltiples intentos que Suigetsu hizo para conversar y la atmósfera entre nosotros se sentía tensa. Cuando nos separamos, despeinó mi cabello y me dijo: —No permitas que eso te deprima, ¿sí? —Luego me mostró una ligera sonrisa y se marchó. Me quedé allí parado viéndolo desaparecer de mi vista.


	10. 10

Una semana más tarde, nuestro periodo de exámenes de tres días inició. No había ni una sola probabilidad de que me fuera bien, considerando que aún me sentía mal por lo que ocurrió, así que el fin de semana se acercó y me sentía deprimido. Quizás todos ya estaban celebrando su libertad, felices de haber sido liberados de los estudios. Pero yo continué entristecido.

—Sí que estás triste, —dijo mi madre cuando comíamos yakisoba en el almuerzo—. ¿Acaso esos exámenes te exprimieron el cerebro?

En verdad nos parecemos físicamente, ¿no?

Le dije que no me pasaba nada malo y me fui a mi dormitorio después de asear la mesa. Me recosté en la cama y miré por la ventana. Pude notar el cielo azul despejado. Un clima maravilloso. Los árboles de cerezo en el patio trasero se mecían, por lo que asumí que había una agradable brisa. Sin embargo, no sentía el deseo de salir.

Suspiré y tomé mi móvil que tenía cerca de mi almohada. La pantalla mostraba que era la 1:20 pm del domingo. Era el momento perfecto para salir y divertirse en algún lado. Me recosté sobre la cama y levanté un libro, moviendo mis ojos por las letras, sin embargo, no pude concentrarme en la historia. Traté de escuchar música, luego asear mi dormitorio, pero en lo único que podía concentrarme era en el maldito teléfono móvil. Después de un rato, ya no pude soportarlo más y sintiéndome asqueado conmigo mismo, lo levanté.

¿Qué haces?

Leí el mensaje conciso una y otra vez antes de presionar "enviar" titubeantemente. Luego, esperé ansioso por la respuesta de Sasuke, pareció tardarse una hora, pero en realidad fueron menos de diez minutos antes de que escuchara el tono de que tenía un "mensaje nuevo".

Cielos, no es de todos los días que me mandes un mensaje de texto primero, ¿qué pasa?

El mensaje de Sasuke se parecía a todos los demás. Dejé escapar el aliento, sentimientos de alivio y de precaución luchaban por tener posesión de mi cabeza y al final solo provocaron ponerme más nervioso.

No, nada. Solo se me ocurrió preguntar.

LOL ¿Por qué escribes oraciones tan cortantes? Estoy en casa.

La respuesta hizo que me sintiera más relajado por un momento, pero luego comencé a dudar de él. ¿Qué hay de la promesa que le hizo a Hinata de que irían de compras? Obviamente no podía preguntárselo directamente. Titubeé un poco y luego traté de hablar casualmente.

¿Estás mirando TV o algo? No estoy haciendo nada.

Esa era una respuesta inusualmente vaga de su parte. Fruncí el ceño y sentí incertidumbre. Parecía sentirse culpable, como si me estuviera ocultando algo.

¿Qué eres, un idiota?Me reprendí inmediatamente.

Sasuke me había dicho que no salía con Hinata y luego lo miré conversando cómodamente con ella. Eso era todo. ¿Entonces por qué era que estaba tan obsesionado con esos dos? Me sentía atemorizado sin razón aparente.

Estuve jugando con las configuraciones del teléfono un rato, me sentía irritado. Luego, no pude tolerarlo más y comencé a mover mis pulgares sobre las teclas.

De acuerdo, ¿te importa si voy a tu casa? Hay un problema de matemática que no puedo resolver.

Soy tan raro. Incluso yo me sentía asqueado de mí mismo por enviar tal mensaje. ¿Por qué no podía dejar que el tema muriera? Incluso se me había ocurrido una excusa creíble. Con honestidad, me sentí patético.

¿Cuándo fue que me convertí en una persona tan despreciable? Como para burlarse de mí patético ser, la respuesta de Sasuke tardó en llegar.

Fui atacado por el pánico y sentí como si alguien estrujara mi corazón dolorosamente. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke se había dado cuenta y sabía lo que sentía en realidad? Mientras agonizaba por esta paranoica alucinación la pantalla de mi móvil se iluminó.

Lo siento, tengo visitas de algunos familiares.

Prometo ayudarte otro día, ¿no te molesta?

Mis dedos se congelaron por mi indecisión. Sasuke no mencionó nada de que recibiría visitas de familiares cuando habló con Hinata.

¿Acaso me está mintiendo? No, quizás fue una visita inesperada. Sasuke es un chico honesto. No me mentiría, incluso me diría si hoy saldría con Hinata.

Creía en ello. Quería asegurarme, pero no quería interrogarlo más ni molestarlo, así que ya no le envié otro mensaje.

Sasuke tampoco envió más mensajes y pasé todo el día atemorizado.

Gracias a lo cual, al día siguiente fui a la escuela adormitado.

Mientras me desparramaba en mi escritorio, Suigetsu se acercó a mí.

—¡Buenos días, Naruto! —Estaba demasiado animado para ser de mañana. Así que su alegría me enfureció. —Oye, ¿estás bien? Te ves terrible, hombre.

—Cállate.

—¡Pero así es! Si te sientes tan mal, deberías ir a la enfermería. —Las palabras de Suigetsu no eran del todo agradables, pero sí parecía estar preocupado.

¿Acaso siempre era tan entrometido?

Sentí sospechas por un momento, pero luego recordé algo que me hizo entenderlo.

Probablemente cree que estoy enamorado de Hinata. Así que debe sospechar que las ojeras que tengo son por cuidar de mi corazón roto.

—Ah, ya veo que aún eres pésimo en comprender el humor de un chico, —dije.

—Ja ja ja. ¿A qué se debió eso? ¿Acaso tratas de iniciar una pelea tan temprano? —Me mostró una sonrisa intimidante y luego la puerta de la clase se abrió y Sasuke entró.

—Hola chicos, parece que se están divirtiendo bastante tan temprano.

—Hola, llegas justo a tiempo. Nos estamos divirtiendo bastante, comentamos como el rostro de Naruto parece el de un muerto. —Suigetsu me señaló con su mandíbula.

—Oye, sí que tienes unas enormes ojeras. ¿A qué se debió?

—A nada, solo fue que me quedé mirando TV hasta muy tarde.

—De acuerdo, pero si no te sientes bien, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería.

—Oigan, y ustedes quienes son, ¿mis guardianes? —Me encogí de hombros, mis párpados comenzaron a sentirse más pesados. Estaban exagerando con mis ojeras.

Sasuke lucía preocupado, pero dos chicos en la pizarra lo llamaron y luego de decirme: —No te presiones demasiado, —se fue con ellos.

Coloqué mi barbilla sobre una de mis manos y vi como Sasuke les sonreía felizmente. Últimamente había estado intercambiando saludos con él frente a otras personas. Pero nunca hacía más que eso. Si hablábamos por mucho tiempo, Jugo y los otros nos interrumpían con cualquier cosa y eso era bastante molesto. Sabía que no podía evitarse, pero me sentía muy solo al estar distanciado y ver como Sasuke platicaba con otros chicos. ¿Por qué era que estaba bien hablar con ellos y no conmigo? Seguro, yo fui el que provocó esto... pero sentía que por más que lo intentaba, no lograba derribar estos muros invisibles que me rodeaban.

Suspiré lleno de irritación. Luego de la nada, Suigestsu comenzó a darme palmaditas en la cabeza.

—¿Y eso a qué se debe?

—A nada en especial. Es sólo que lucías como un niño abandonado y no pude evitarlo. —Sonrió y despeinó mi cabello. Me sentía agradecido por su preocupación, pero sus caricias me estaban molestando, así que empujé con rudeza su mano.

Luego la clase comenzó como era normal y la hora del almuerzo no tardó en llegar.

No tenía mucha hambre, quizás se debía a mi falta de descanso. Sólo me comí un enrollado de pan y luego me fui a la biblioteca a tomar una siesta, debido a que el salón de clases era demasiado ruidoso para dormir. Mientras me acercaba al lugar donde miré a Sasuke y a Naruto el otro día, pude ver a varios estudiantes sentados debajo de los árboles comiendo de sus loncheras.

Nuestra escuela no tenía una cafetería, así que todos comían donde se les antojaba. Últimamente había pasado la hora del almuerzo con Suigetsu, pero antes de eso, siempre comí solo. Sasuke, por otro lado, siempre era atraído por varias personas.

—Uno de los populares, ¿no? —Murmuré. Sentí el estómago indispuesto.

Eh, me siento un poco mal. ¿Será que la falta de sueño me enfermó de verdad? Decidí acercarme a la enfermería en vez de a la biblioteca.

La enfermería estaba al lado de la entrada de invitados en el primer nivel y el área que la rodeaba era bastante silenciosa. Caminé por varios corredores vacíos hasta que vi a dos personas al final de las escaleras justo al lado de mi meta.

Eran Sasuke y Hinata.

Sasuke tenía su espalda en mi dirección, así que no podía ver su cara.

Tuve un mal presentimiento mientras miraba su nuca.

Decidí continuar caminando, fingiendo que no los había visto cuando Hinata dijo en un tono seductor. —Gracias por lo de ayer, me divertí mucho.

—De nada. Aunque me agotaste un poco. La pasión que las chicas sienten por las compras sí que es de temer.

Rió malignamente. —¡Supongo que eso te enseñará tu lección! Vendrás conmigo la próxima vez, ¿no? Es mucho más sencillo cuando alguien me acompaña para cargar todas mis bolsas.

—Mira...

—Vamos, vamos, no te enojes. Ven, te daré una recompensa. — Sonriendo animadamente, lo abrazó.

—¡O-oyee! ¡Suéltame! —Sasuke gritó sonrojado.

Hinata le dio de palmadas en la cabeza diciendo: —¡Ay, qué lindo!

¡No seas tímido! —Sus ojos brillaban seductoramente y sus hermosas y perfectas mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo.

Me quedé inmóvil, mirando la espalda de Sasuke. Sus manos aún continuaban reposándose sobre sus hombros, los cuales parecían incómodos, pero aun así no intentó moverla.

Fue en esos momentos cuando Hinata me notó y se alejó de él.

—Oh, ¿ese es Naruto?

—¿Naruto? —Sasuke repitió sorprendido dándose la vuelta. Cuando me vio salió corriendo en mi dirección. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Después de todo sí estás enfermo?

—Supongo. —No tenía ganas de hablarle. En su lugar, me bamboleé en dirección a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, Hinata persistió y me preguntó. —¿Estás bien?

Le respondí con un cortante: —Sí.

Sería una molestia tener que hablarle, pero afortunadamente parecía que tenía que estar en otro lugar. Me dijo que me cuidara y se fue corriendo.

Entré a la enfermería y la enfermera no estaba. Me encontraba a solas en una habitación con olor a medicina. Blancas cortinas se mecían por la ventana entreabierta. La brisa fría se sentía maravillosa.

Cielos, supongo que después de todo no me sentía bien.

—¿Naruto, estás bien?

Sasuke me siguió. Cuando me senté sobre la camilla, se paró a mi lado. Sin decir una palabra, me recosté y cubrí de pies a cabeza con la frazada. Pensé que ese era un mensaje bastante claro de que quería que me dejara solo, pero se quedó y se sentó en la cama a mi lado. — Entonces... ¿viste lo que ocurrió? —Preguntó con voz titubeante.

Me aferré a mis sábanas. Finge ignorancia. —¿Ver qué?

—Bueno... eh...

—¿Hacías algo que pudo haberte metido en problemas? —Pregunté.

—No fue nada. —Sasuke dijo rápidamente.

Ese fue el final de nuestra discusión. El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la habitación y la enfermera aún no había vuelto. Si no iba a recibir ayuda, entonces quería estar solo, pero en su lugar, Sasuke comenzó a acariciarme la espalda.

Suspiré suavemente. Quizás en verdad estaba enfermo, porque me sentía terrible. No podía olvidar la escena entre Sasuke y Hinata, Sasuke me dijo que no estaban saliendo, pero hace tan solo unos momentos se estaban abrazando y acariciando como gatitos. Parecían una pareja de enamorados.

¿Cuál es el maldito problema? ¿Acaso Sasuke me mintió?

¿Pero cuál era la mentira? El beso, esos mensajes de texto... ¿qué demonios significaban? Mientras más pensaba al respecto, menos lo comprendía. Mi corazón me dolía y quería vomitar.

Sasuke se preocupaba por mí y del porqué ya no hablé. —Naruto, ¿hay algo que necesites? —En cuanto escuché su alterada voz, me sentí lleno de repulsión.

Acabas de estar coqueteando con Hinata hace dos segundos ¿y ahora vienes y te preocupas por mí? ¡Dame un respiro!

Furia se apoderó de mí hasta que sentí que mi corazón se incendió.

Exhalé fuertemente y miré a Sasuke. Su rostro reflejaba su preocupación.

¿Me gusta este sujeto? ¿Es esa la razón por la cual mi corazón me duele tanto? Quizás así sea, pensé nerviosamente y mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar.

Tenía miedo. Un extraño y desconocido temor comenzó a devorarme. El sentimiento de "amor", esta inquietud que siento por otro chico, la sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata cuando se acercó a él, la forma en la que se había sentido tan poco natural cuando yo me acerqué a él, todas esas imágenes y sentimientos atravesaban mi cabeza y como resultado resonaban en mi cráneo como la cacofonía de un radio.

—Sasuke. —Dije después de un rato.

—¿Qué?

En voz baja pregunté: —¿Qué hiciste ayer?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por un momento y luego dijo con un tono perfectamente calmado. —Tuve una visita de familiares, así que los estuve atendiendo. ¿Por qué?

—Ya veo, —murmuré. No había nada más que decir.

Sasuke me estaba mintiendo... sí, el honesto y siempre correcto Sasuke. No sabía porque, pero me ocultaba su relación con Hinata. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Si me acercaba más a él, simplemente me dolería más.

Lentamente, me senté, mis movimientos eran iguales a la tristeza que se apoderaba de mí ser. —Sasuke. No necesitas molestarte más en ser mi amigo. —El tono de mi voz era rasposo.

—¿Por qué no? —Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa—. ¿Por qué me dices eso tan de repente? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

—No.

—¿Entonces por qué?

—Con respecto a ese beso...

Sasuke me tomó por los hombros, pero no hizo nada más. Su rostro se tornó serio y su mirada se enfocó en mis labios, como si estuviera desesperado por saber cada palabra que diría. Continué hablando, evitando su mirada. —Me interesa alguien más.

Las palabras parecieron rebotar por toda la habitación. Sasuke pareció haberse vuelto de piedra y permaneció un buen rato con los ojos bien abiertos. Eventualmente, respiró profundamente, dejó caer la cabeza y se mordió el labio. Luego, dejó caer los hombros como si estos soportaran todo el peso del mundo sobre ellos, se levantó sin decir una palabra y se marchó.

Lo único que permaneció fue el silencio.

Pero fui yo el que se quedó sin explicaciones de Hinata o del beso.

¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso hizo todo eso para reconciliarse conmigo? Pensé tratando de llenar el enorme agujero que quedó en mi corazón.

Pero ahora que el agujero se había abierto, no se llenaría tan fácilmente. Incluso olvidé limpiar las lágrimas que cayeron, simplemente me quedé mirando al techo y me di cuenta que fue amor lo que se había iniciado y lo que también había terminado.


	11. 11

A partir del día siguiente, evité a Sasuke por completo. Todos a nuestro alrededor sospechaban que algo había ocurrido, ya que últimamente nos habíamos comenzado a llevar bien. Suigetsu no dejó de interrogarme al respecto. Ignoré cada una de sus preguntas hasta que finalmente se cansó y me llevó a la parte trasera del edificio después de la escuela.

—Oye, ¿algo ocurrió entre tú y Sasuke? —preguntó.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que me dijo que dejara de actuar tan amistosamente con él en público? Hago lo que me dijiste.

—No te dije que te pelearas con él. Además ya habían llegado al punto en el que podían hablarse durante las mañanas. ¿Por qué has comenzado a alejarte de él?

—Ya déjame en paz, —dije enfurecido. Ese tono no me agradaba. — No tiene nada que ver contigo.

El humor de Suigetsu inmediatamente se amargó. —Tienes razón, supongo que no. Además no sé cuáles son las circunstancias, pero esa no es forma de hablarme. Esta actitud tuya es la razón por la que la gente no se lleva bien contigo. Si no haces algo con tu personalidad serás una molestia incluso para Sasuke, el cual ha hecho tanto por ti. —El tono de su voz fue usado para herirme y lo logró.

No necesitaba que me dijera lo idiota que era. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero escucharlo de él, un chico al cual conocía desde la primaria, lo hizo peor.

¿Acaso soy tan desagradable?

—¿Na-Naruto? —Cuando lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, Suigetsu se angustió.

Cielos, ¡en momentos como este se supone que tienes que pretender que esto no significó nada!

Quería decirle algo, pero sollozos se apoderaron de mi voz y apenas si podía hablar.

—No tienes... que decirme... soy un estúpido...

—De acuerdo, lo siento, me pasé. —Luego murmuró algo acerca de que no sabía qué hacer conmigo, Suigetsu me abrazó fuertemente. El que me tratara con tanta gentileza me hizo llorar aún más e hice que la camisa de Suigetsu se arruinara. No me importaban ya ni las apariencias ni mi orgullo.

Si hubiera sabido que así de terrible se sentía, jamás hubiera dejado ir a Sasuke.

Huí de él por mis miedos, pero me dolía aún más ahora que ya no estaba. La agonía me mostró exactamente cuánto me gustaba y el arrepentimiento no me dejaba en paz.

Era tan insoportable, que solo quería alejarme del dolor.

Durante todo ese tiempo Suigetsu me acarició la espalda. Era un tanto reconfortante que me hizo preguntarme si se burlaba de mí, pero juzgando por la expresión incomoda de su rostro, me di cuenta que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero decidí que sólo en esta oportunidad abusaría de su nobleza. Sentía que si no lo hacía, me caería al suelo y no sería capaz de levantarme otra vez.

—Realmente no has cambiado desde que éramos niños. —Suigetsu estaba sonriendo.

Estuve de acuerdo. Nos quedamos ahí hasta el atardecer y lloré en sobre el pecho de Suigetsu todo el rato.

Los exámenes terminaron, la época lluviosa terminó y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegaron las vacaciones de verano. Apenas si intercambié palabras con Sasuke desde el incidente en la enfermería. Dejamos de mandarnos mensajes de texto y nos acomodamos en una relación de "compañeros de clase que no tienen mucho en común."

Sasuke estaba ocupado con sus actividades después de clases antes que las vacaciones de verano iniciaran y sabía que estaría entrenando fuertemente después de clases. Quizás fue por esa razón que lucía tan pálido y desaliñado últimamente. Todos a su alrededor parecían estar preocupados, pero Sasuke simplemente sonreía y decía que estaba bien, y nunca tomaba un descanso.

Cuando Suigetsu se acercaba a mi escritorio, miraba en dirección al de Sasuke que se encontraba frente a mí con una expresión de preocupación. —Me pregunto si en verdad estará bien. ¡Hoy está tan pálido como un fantasma!

—Si dice que está bien, probablemente si lo esté.

—Bueno, supongo... —Suigetsu dejó exhaló y admitió que el calor del verano lo hacía cansarse últimamente.

Después de haber llorado aquel día, Suigetsu me llevó a casa. Era bastante humillante el que me haya visto llorar, pero me sentía agradecido por su apoyo. Lo único es que la herida de mi corazón aún no había sanado y todavía sentía las punzadas. Aún estaba deprimido cuando las vacaciones de verano iniciaron.

El primer día, me fui a comprar un reloj. Normalmente odiaba tener algo sobre mis muñecas y solía verificar la hora en mi móvil. Pero ahora cada vez que lo miraba, no podía evitar preguntarme si tenía algún mensaje de texto. Aunque el tono de nuevo mensaje no había timbrado, no había abandonado las esperanzas. Odiaba lo patético que era, así que dejé de ver al teléfono cuando no era necesario.

Jamás tuve muchos amigos, así que no era la gran cosa si me deshacía de mi teléfono. Lo ignoré y dediqué mi tiempo libre a hacer mis tareas y a ver películas.

Si me quedaba en casa todo el tiempo, mi mamá se preocuparía por mí, así que salía a matar el tiempo de vez en cuando. Como estudiante normal de preparatoria, no tenía dinero, así que siempre me iba a la biblioteca. El conseguir un empleo temporal hubiera sido una manera muy rentable de invertir mi tiempo, pero nuestra escuela tenía una política en contra de los trabajos así que si encontraba uno, me suspenderían sin preguntarme. Algunos estudiantes de todas maneras lo hacían, pero no tenía el valor para arriesgarme así. Incluso aunque las posibilidades que un maestro me viera eran bajas, era demasiado peligroso para alguien que tenía tantos enemigos en clase como yo lo hacía.

Las primeras semanas de mis vacaciones de verano fueron solitarias. Ese día estaba disfrutando de un episodio de mi serie favorita en la sala, cuando escuché a mi mamá llamarme.

—¡Ta-rán! ¿Qué te parece la obra maestra de tu madre, Naru?

—¿Eh? —Miré al objeto que había sido colocado sobre mis brazos. Era un yukata con un patrón cuadricular hecho de tela azul. Ajá, pensé. El hacer ropa tradicional japonesa era el pasatiempo de mi mamá y cada verano nos hacía yukatas a los tres, para ella, mi papá y para mí. Llamarlos sus "obras maestras" cada vez que hacía uno, era algo que hacía para parecer linda, aunque sí era bastante buena y este estaba tan bien hecho como siempre.

—Este tiene un lindo tono de azul, —dije—, y el patrón es conservador pero no es aburrido. Muy bueno.

—¿Verdad? Encontré excelentes telas este año, así que me esmeré.

¡Vayamos los tres juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales este año!

Estaba algo preocupado por lo emocionada que se sentía, pero asentí como un buen chico. —Está bien, está bien. —Para ser honesto, era bastante vergonzoso ir con mis padres a ver los fuegos artificiales y usar un yukata a mi edad, pero era parte de ser un hijo obediente. Mi madre se esforzaba tanto para hacerlos para que fuéramos a ver los fuegos artificiales, que si decía que no quería ir, quizás no me serviría de almorzar por el resto de mis vacaciones de verano.

—Fuegos artificiales, ¿eh?

Miré el calendario de la sala. El espacio del sábado está decorado con flores y "Fuegos Artificiales" estaba escrito con trazos fuertes con la letra de mi madre.

Ahora que lo pienso, Sasuke nos acompañó en varias ocasiones cuando éramos niños. ¿Hace cuánto había sido? En aquel entonces, se había visto forzado a usar el yukata viejo de su hermana y siempre terminaba al borde del llanto. Cuando le dije que se miraba lindo, se enrojeció, además el cinto del yukata estaba acomodado de una manera bastante adorable. Luego me tomó de la manga y caminó incómodo detrás de mí con sus sandalias.

¿Me habrá gustado Sasuke en aquel entonces?

Cuando pensaba en ello, pude notar la evidencia de ello y eso solo hizo que me deprimiera aún más.

Dos noches después, mi padre, madre y yo nos dirigimos a la ribera del río a para ver los fuegos artificiales. Este año, nuestros yukatas eran del mismo color, únicamente que los patrones y detalles de cada uno eran distintos. Gruñí diciendo que era demasiado vergonzoso usar ropa similar como si fuéramos una pareja loca y eso hizo que me metiera en problemas con mi mamá.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que luzcamos como una familia cercana? —Dijo. Mi padre, por cierto, sonreía ampliamente y no tenía quejas.

¿Acaso se comportarán como estúpidos recién casados por siempre?

Era asqueroso. Deja a tu hijo con el corazón recién destrozado en paz.

—De acuerdo, —dije—, iré a echar un vistazo. —Me despedí de ellos y me fui antes que pudieran empezar su melosidad y me mortificaran con ello.

Los fuegos artificiales ya habían iniciado y había un gran público. Puestos estaban alineados en ambos lados de la calle cerrada, pero había muchas personas en el camino, así que nunca lograría pasar por ahí. Me rendí y dejé guiar por las personas, caminando donde hubiera espacio.

Cuando me alejé lo suficiente del bullicio, me topé frente a un pequeño parque que sólo tenía dos o tres juegos. Personas vestidas con yukatas estaban sentadas en las bancas del interior. Había comprado una soda de una máquina expendedora y me recosté sobre la baranda de la entrada. Las frías burbujas se deslizaron deliciosamente sobre mi garganta reseca. Cuando ya llevaba más de la mitad de la lata, comencé a sentir las burbujas en el interior de mi boca y traté de no eructar.

—Ufff... —suspiré y miré al cielo. No podía ver los fuegos artificiales pero podía escuchar las explosiones que vibraban por todo mi cuerpo. Ahora que lo pienso, había venido hasta acá ¡y no podía ver ni un solo fuego artificial! Pero no me quedaban ganas de regresar. Esta bebida carbonatada me sentaba mejor en este momento que las luces en el cielo.

Ja ja.

—Eso fue un poco patético, —me dije en voz alta y luego me sonrojé. Miré alrededor para tratar de cubrir mi vergüenza y vi a cuatro sujetos haciendo un gran escándalo mientras caminaban por la calle en dirección al parque. Parecían conocidos y efectivamente, cuando se acercaron más pude notar que eran compañeros de clase. Me impacté y casi dejo caer mi bebida. En el centro del grupo, vestido con una camiseta y jeans, se encontraba Sasuke. Y para mi mala suerte, escogió ese momento para darse la vuelta y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—¿Naruto...?

Pudo haber continuado con su camino, pero no, se alejó del grupo y corrió hasta alcanzarme. Sorbí de mi bebida tratando de ocultar mis nervios. Mi pulso se aceleró y latía al mismo ritmo de las burbujas que explotaban en mi garganta.

—Entonces también viniste, ¿no Naruto? —Pausó—. ¿Tú mamá te hizo eso?

—Tienes buena memoria. —El tono fingido de mi voz ni me engañó a mi.

—Te luce bien. —Dijo Sasuke, pero incluso ese cumplido era como una puñalada a mi corazón. La sonrisa de Sasuke se veía un poco forzada y no enfocó sus ojos con los míos aunque había sido él el que inició la conversación.

Pude sentir que algo se comprimió en mi pecho y deseaba irme.

Estaba orando para que se apresurara y continuara caminando cuando...

—Bueno, sí que eres entusiasta, —Jugo se acercó con los otros y se pararon al lado de Sasuke mostrándome una sonrisa burlona—. Entonces incluso alguien como tú asiste a los festivales, ¿eh? Siempre dices que odias las multitudes y el ruido, así que creí que estarías en casa.

Un chico a su lado asintió. —Sí, pareces del tipo que se quedaría solo en casa viendo televisión o algo así.

El sarcasmo en sus voces me enfureció, pero me contuve y les mostré una sonrisa macabra. Habían estado preparándose para una pelea, pero parecieron sorprenderse ante mi reacción.

—Lamento desilusionarlos, pero mi familia entera asiste a ver los fuegos artificiales cada año. Si buscan algo que comer, les recomiendo el puesto del takoyaki por allá, al lado del buzón. Es bastante bueno y las porciones son grandes.

Cuando agregué que el lado exterior era crujiente pero agradable y que el interior era suave, los ojos del regordete Shikamaru comenzaron a brillar de interés. Quizás todos ellos ya tenían hambre, porque comenzaron a susurrar cosas como: "Oye, el takoyaki suena bien."

A este punto, Sasuke quien había estado escuchando en silencio, le dio un puñetazo a su palma. —El sujeto de los pulpos. ¡Es cierto! Eso me trae recuerdos. Sí, recuerdo que antes no podíamos terminarnos una porción, así que siempre la compartíamos.

—¡Pero tú siempre le sacabas el pulpo y te comías la masa!

—¿Oh todavía te recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? A mí me tocaba comerme todo el pulpo que sobraba. Además, siempre terminabas llorando y diciendo algo como: "es que el pulpo es tan feo porque es todo resbaladizo" —Dije esa última parte con un tono de voz agudo y el grupo comenzó a carcajearse.

Sasuke me mostró una sonrisa y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. El sujeto con gafas detrás de él dijo, —¿De verdad? —y Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¿Tú y Naruto siempre se han llevado así?

—Sí. Naruto era un sádico y yo un masoquista, así que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

—Ah, cierto, la reina y su esclavo, ¿Eh? Jamás me lo habría imaginado.

Cuando esa pequeña conversación con el "cuatro-ojos" se enfocó en mí, le grité sonrojado. —¿Qué eres, un imbécil?

A este punto "el cuatro ojos" y el resto de su grupo comenzaron a reírse y continuaron: —Es verdad, —una atmosfera agradable se dejó sentir y reaciamente sonreí también. Al ver esto, los otros se relajaron y las personas comenzaron a sonreírme también.

Se sentía tan maravilloso como la fresca brisa de una noche de verano y mi corazón se sintió mejor. Quizás esta era la primera vez desde que inicié la preparatoria en la que me había reído con varios compañeros. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Sasuke parecía forzada y esta desapareció con un pequeño suspiro.

—Oye, Sasuke, será mejor que nos vayamos. —Dijo Jugo con la cara tan amargada como siempre. Ahora que analizaba la conversación, me di cuenta que Jugo fue el único que no dijo nada.

Sí, probablemente hará un comentario hostil al final. No lo dudo.

Me despedí de Sasuke. —Adiós, que se la pasen bien.

—Oye, Naruto. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros y ver los fuegos artificiales?

—El cuatro ojos me invitó de repente. Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. Sasuke que estaba al lado del cuatro ojos, lo miró incómodo. Cuando noté la expresión en su rostro, sentí ganas de llorar y sacudí la cabeza. No podría pasar tiempo al lado de Sasuke. A penas si había logrado hablar con él con cierta normalidad, pero mi sonrisa falsa y mi corazón acelerado ya no podrían más.

—Oye, Naruto dijo que no quiere venir. Apuesto a que el bebé quiere regresar con su mamita.

—¡Jugo! —Sasuke regañó a su acompañante.

Cuando Jugo me volvió a ver, su mirada reflejaba todo el odio que sentía por mí, sin embargo no me dejé intimidar. Tenía bastante coraje al haberme llamado "el bebé de mamá".

Al parecer jamás me llevaré bien con este sujeto. Tratando de mantener mi irritación controlada, hice un chasquido con la lengua.

—No soy un bebé de mamá... soy el sirviente de mamá por esta noche.

—¿Eh?

—Si no me comporto como el hijo obediente hoy, entonces me dejará sin almuerzos por el resto del verano. ¿Acaso el tener que entretener a mi familia a esta edad no me hace el héroe de una tragedia? —Lamenté con un suspiro exagerado.

¡A ver qué haces con esto!

Los otros que hasta ahora nos habían estado observando impactados, comenzaron a decirme cosas con empatía como "Eso es terrible, hombre". Yo solo lo dije para romper la tensión y el ver que había personas que sentían una pena verdadera por mí me hizo sentir varias cosas.

—Y habiendo dicho esto, debo irme. Disfruten sus fuegos artificiales.

—Sí ¡tú también!

El cuatro ojos y los demás se despidieron con movimientos de manos mientras yo me alejaba. Creí que escuché la voz de Sasuke llamarme, pero no volví a ver. Estaba demasiado alterado por todo el acto que hice, la molestia, la angustia y sentía que estaba por explotar en cualquier minuto.

Corrí por las calles, finalmente relajé mis hombros cuando llegué a un mini supermercado. Cuando miré mis manos, pude notar las marcas que dejaron mis uñas. Debí haber estado empuñando las manos todo el tiempo. Era patética la forma en la que una estúpida conversación me había alterado, pero no creía que me hubiera ido tan mal. Al menos, mis respuestas eran un enorme avance de las de la última vez.

La verdadera razón del porqué me había ido también era porque Sasuke estaba ahí. No me había costado llevarme bien con esos chicos, me sentía desesperado por distraerme de la presencia de Sasuke.

Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. —No he tenido ni un solo progreso.

Pero quizás lo que pasó hoy sea el inicio de algo bueno. Mientras no perdiera la compostura, debería llevarme bien con todos sin regresar a mis anteriores batallas.

—¿...mí?

Froté mis ojos mientras un horrendo presentimiento de que alguien me había llamado se apoderó de mí. Me di la vuelta, pero no había nadie. Justo cuando pensé que me lo había imaginado, sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado y respingué.

—Lo siento, ¿te asusté?

—Oh... —Lentamente levanté la mirada.

Era Sasuke, parado a mi lado y jadeando. La luz que provenía de la vitrina de la tienda iluminaba la mitad de su rostro. Le daba un efecto espeluznante haciéndolo lucir como una persona distinta y me sentí ligeramente ansioso.

—Pensé que irías a ver los fuegos artificiales con los demás, —dije.

—Me excusé. Hay algo que deseo hablar contigo. —Dijo seriamente.

Asustado e incómodo, lo rechacé con un: —Tengo prisa, —y comencé a alejarme de él, pero me alcanzó rápidamente.

—Naruto, por favor, escúchame.

—Pero...

—¡Sólo necesito un minuto! —Presionó desesperado.

Inmediatamente traté de correr. Sin embargo, en mi aflicción, olvidé un dato importante. Llevaba puesto un yukata y sandalias, lo que significaba que mis movimientos eran restringidos. Cuando levanté los pies como regularmente lo hago, me tropecé y caí al concreto.

—¡Naruto! —Sasuke corrió a alcanzarme.

Entre el dolor que provenía de mis rodillas raspadas y la vergüenza, no levanté la mirada.

—¿Estás bien? Esa caída fue bastante dolorosa.

—No pasó nada. Sólo apresúrate y márchate. Te perderás el espectáculo de luces. —Hice un movimiento con mi mano para que se marchara, pero se quedó encuclillado a mi lado y no parecía que se movería.

Ahora que lo pienso, supongo que este chico jamás dejaría a una persona herida sola.

Me di por vencido, apreté los dientes para no gritar de dolor y traté de pararme, pero...

—¿Eh?—Pregunté como un idiota. Mi campo visual estaba bastante elevado. De algunaforma, antes de comprenderlo, Sasuke me cargó en sus brazos. Parpadeé, mirandopor varios segundos al rostro que estaba a pocos centímetros del mío.

—¡Suéltame!

—Vamos, no te resistas. Tenemos que tratar esas heridas inmediatamente. ¿Qué pasa si se infectan?

—¡No te preocupes por ello! ¡Iré a casa!

—Si haces un gran escándalo, las personas comenzarán a verte. — Amenazó maliciosamente y recibió la reacción que esperaba, me callé inmediatamente.

Cuando miré a nuestro alrededor, los clientes que habían salido de la tienda nos miraban con curiosidad. Estaba tan mortificado que sentí como el rostro me quemaba. Incluso Sasuke parecía algo avergonzado... las puntas de sus orejas se tornaron de color rosado. Caminó rápidamente y escogió rutas con menor iluminación mientras avanzábamos, aún me sostenía entre sus brazos.


	12. 12

Sasuke me cargó hasta su casa, ignorando mis protestas y múltiples demandas de que me bajara. Cuando ingresamos, el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar. Estaba completamente oscuro. Sasuke dijo que sus padres también habían ido a ver los fuegos artificiales así que la única iluminación, era la luz de la sala.

Me llevó a su dormitorio y me depositó en un cojín en el suelo, luego se retiró y dijo: —Espera aquí, iré por el botiquín.

Le dije que no se molestara, pero típico, no me respondió. Suspiré y miré su dormitorio. Por alguna razón, Sasuke solo había encendido la lámpara de papel, así que había poca iluminación. Si me esmeraba en escuchar, podía oír las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales a distancia.

Coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho y pude sentir mi acelerado corazón. Los raspones en mis rodillas eran dolorosos, probablemente porque la sangre corría rápidamente por mis venas. El dolor era lo suficiente como para ponerme de mal humor, de repente, la puerta se abrió y Sasuke regresó.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar. ¿Gustas un té frío? —Bajó la charola que llevaba en una mano y colocó un vaso lleno de té en la mesa frente a mí.

Estaba tan sediento que no titubeé. —Gracias, —dije bebiéndolo.

Estaba frío y delicioso. Podía sentir como refrescaba mi garganta.

—De acuerdo, ahora me encargaré de tus piernas.

Inmediatamente sacudí la cabeza. —No-no, gracias, puedo hacerlo.

Sin embargo Sasuke se comportó como si no podía escucharme, tomó mi pantorrilla y dijo: —Quédate quieto. —Movió mi yukata y me descubrió mis rodillas. Me sentía bastante avergonzado así que intenté empujar sus manos, sin éxito.

—Está bien. No te preocupes, terminaré pronto. —Dijo gentilmente y luego aplicó antiséptico en mis rodillas. Dolió y mis hombros se sacudieron involuntariamente. Los raspones eran más grandes de lo que pensé. Pequeñas gotas de sangre, como si fueran granos de arena, estaban esparcidas sobre la herida. Sasuke tomó un poco de gaza y limpió con cuidado el exceso. Limpió toda la tierra que se encontraba en las heridas y luego le puso encima grandes vendajes.

—¿Te duele otra parte?

—Eso es todo... creo... —Murmuré sin mucha confianza. Sasuke deslizó más arriba mi yukata, a una altura decente y comenzó a revisar mis piernas con sumo cuidado.

No era una chica, pero estaba tan avergonzado que pensé que mis mejillas se incendiarían. Cuando los largos dedos de Sasuke se deslizaron detrás de una rodilla, luego tomó mi pantorrilla y por último el talón, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Temía comenzar a temblar.

Sé que solo me toca para curar mis raspones, ¿pero por qué es que se siente tan bien? En este proceso de enamorarme de Sasuke, ¿también me convertí en un pervertido?

Estaba bastante agradecido de que su dormitorio tuviera tan poca iluminación. No podía permitir que Sasuke me viera en este estado.

Cuando terminó de revisarme buscando heridas, finalmente tocó el tema que lo había obligado a buscarme hoy.

—Oye, Naruto. Hay algo que quería preguntarte... —Comenzó con ímpetu—. Este... ¿dónde está Suigetsu hoy?

—¿Suigetsu? —Repetí confundido. Ese era un nombre que no me imaginé escuchar hoy.

¿Acaso se preguntaba si Suigetsu vino al festival conmigo ya últimamente que hemos pasado juntos mucho tiempo?

Sin embargo la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke era demasiado seria para ello. Mientras pensaba en estas cosas, Sasuke levantó la cabeza abruptamente como si estuviera decidido y dijo algo que me dejó estupefacto.

—Naruto, la persona que te interesa... ¿es Suigetsu?

—¿Eh? ¡No-no digas cosas tan raras como esa! Sólo es mi amigo, y por si lo no las notado ¡es un chico!

—Pero los vi abrazándose el otro día... —Dijo.

Estaba tan abrumado por la sorpresa y confusión que mi cerebro se quedó estático hasta que entendí a lo que se refería. Debió habernos visto cuando lloré sobre el hombro de Suigetsu el otro día. Cierto, me había estado aferrando a él, pero esa conclusión era demasiado descabellada. Asumir que él era la persona que me gustaba, solo por eso era increíble.

Mi sorpresa gradualmente se transformó en incredulidad y respiré profundamente.

—Escucha, eso no significó nada. Estaba deprimido por algo y Suigetsu me estaba reconfortando, eso fue todo.

—Entonces, ¿la persona en la que estás interesado es una chica? — Preguntó rápidamente. Esta vez fue mi turno de permanecer en silencio.

—Por favor, ¿Acaso no me lo dirás? No... no es mi intención acosarte por ello. En realidad, solo me interesa saberlo. —La sonrisa de Sasuke era fingida.

Traté de sonreír, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario.

La persona que me interesa está justo sentada frente a mí.

Me pregunté qué expresión pondría si le dijera algo así. Pero jamás lo haría pues Sasuke salía con Hinata y yo no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad.

—La persona en la que estoy interesada es... —Mi voz parecía terriblemente distante.

¿Debería inventarme un nombre? ¿O terminar esta frase con una broma? ¿Debería sonreír o ponerme serio?

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, los músculos de mi mejilla comenzaron a contraerse y entré en pánico. En el calor del momento abrí la boca y dije:

—Me gustas... tú.

Tan pronto la confesión dejó mis labios, dije un: —¿Eh?

Bueno, eso no era lo que planeaba decir.

Deseaba agregar un: "Sólo bromeo", pero mi voz dejó de funcionar. Un sollozo se apoderó de mi garganta, mi rostro se compungió y me dirigí a la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera pararme, la mano de Sasuke, capturó mi brazo.

—¡Naruto!

Luché como un gato salvaje. Lo golpeé con mi mano libre y lo pateé también. Pero no me dejó ir y cuando perdí el equilibrio me tiró hasta que caí sobre los tatamis. Luego reposó su cuerpo sobre el mío. Me sostuvo inmóvil con sus brazos al punto que se me dificultó respirar.

—Naruto, cálmate. Respira profundamente.

Escuché la voz de Sasuke al lado de mi oreja. Mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, mi respiración regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —Los ojos de Sasuke se enfocaron en los míos. Estaban llenos de incertidumbre. No tenía idea de qué pensar de su mirada tan ansiosa. No tenía la fuerza para aparentar tampoco, así que simplemente asentí.

En ese instante, los brazos de Sasuke me apretaron tan fuerte que me pregunté si intentaba matarme con un abrazo.

—¡Ay!

—Estoy en la cima del mundo, me has hecho tan feliz que creo que podría morir. —Enterró su rostro en mi hombro. Los brazos que estaban en mi espalda comenzaron a temblar ligeramente. Se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello y me sorprendí tanto que coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

—Pero... ¿Qué hay con Hinata?

—¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

Traté de empujarlo sin muchas fuerzas, pero él simplemente frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Vi lo cercanos que eran. También parecía haber mucha química entre ustedes.

—¿Qué? Hinata y yo solo somos amigos. Ya te dije que no estamos saliendo.

—Pero ella actúa como si le gustaras y se abrazaron. Además, fuiste de compras con ella¿no? Incluso me mentiste al respecto.

—Oh, ¿escuchaste eso? —La voz de Sasuke se tornó evasiva y me mostró una mirada incómoda—. Lamento haberte dado una idea errónea, pero sí tuve visitas de mis familiares. Después de eso, salimos de compras.

—¿...juntos?

—Sí. Fuimos seis de nosotros en total, incluyéndonos a Hinats y a mí. Así que no tuvimos una cita ni nada, sí confesó una vez que yo le gustaba, pero le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Eso no me lo imaginé y no sabía que decir. Si Sasuke estaba diciendo la verdad, ¿eso quería decir que todo mi sufrimiento se dio gracias a un malentendido?

—Pe-pero cuando hablaste con ella frente a la enfermería, parecías estar muy interesado.

—Claro que no tenía ningún interés. Me gustas tú.

—¿Eh? —Sorprendido, lo volví a ver. Su mirada estaba enfocada en mi rostro y al ver su expresión tan seria, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al punto que no podía retirar la mirada.

—Cuando me dijiste en la enfermería que había alguien que te interesaba, todo se volvió un caos para mí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste como te sentías? —Preguntó con un tono acusador.

Al escuchar la tristeza en su rostro, dejé caer la mirada.

—Bueno...

En ese momento estaba convencido de que salías con Hinata y estaba tan triste que no pude reunir el valor para confesarte mis sentimientos.

Cuando le expliqué eso en voz baja, me miró con intensidad.

—Naruto, —comenzó—. Me gustas tú y todo lo que eres... tu cobardía, tu hostilidad, timidez y en general todo. Además, me gustas desde hace mucho, desde que estábamos en la primaria.

Susurró apasionadamente en una de mis orejas. Eso hizo que mi cuerpo entero se calentara y que lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos.

Sentí mis dedos temblar y dije: —Es una mentira.

—No, no lo es. —Respondió Sasuke con pasión.

—Es una mentira. Tiene que serlo...

—No mentiría con algo así,

—¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

—¿...no lo hice?

—¡No, no lo hiciste! —Grité a todo pulmón antes de poder contenerme.

—Lo-lo siento. —Respondió desconcertado—. Pensé que te lo había dicho, pero también me sentía bastante nervioso ¿sabes? Supongo que se me pasó por alto.

—¿Se te pasó por alto? Dame un respiro...

Estaba comenzando a dudar de él nuevamente, ¿cómo era posible que algo tan importante "se le pasara por alto"? Pero se acercó y me besó.

—¿Ahora me crees? —susurró Sasuke. Me recosté nuevamente impactado y me miró con pasión. Parecía tan maduro, sexy y tan bueno que podría morir. Mi corazón comenzó a saltar en el interior de mi pecho.

Cielos, pensé mientras mis cuerpo se derretía. Supongo que cuando las personas dicen cosas como "Se derritió entre sus brazos", no es únicamente algo figurado. En verdad ocurre.

Eventualmente pude hablar.

—No acerques tu atractivo rostro al mío sin advertírmelo. Me avergüenzas.

—¿Oh? Entonces supongo que esta cara sí sirve para algo bueno, si te afecta así.

—Ya déjalo. Los chicos atractivos tienen muchos puntos positivos y tú lo sabes. —Lo acusé un tanto celoso y queriendo reclamarle al chico que me sonreía con absoluta confianza.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza a un lado y su sonrisa se tornó preocupada.

—Cuando éramos niños, las personas siempre me decían que lucía como una niña, así que nunca me gustó mi rostro. Aunque ahora soy un sujeto bastante grande y robusto.

—Sí, claro, no eres robusto.

Al contrario, Sasuke era bastante delgado. Enfoqué mi atención al cuerpo que estaba sobre el mío para confirmarlo... ¿eh?

¿Qué es esto? Qué sensación... tan extraña...

—...como dije, ahora soy todo un hombre. —Sonrió tímidamente y frotó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra la mía. En ese momento me puse rojo, había algo caliente y duro presionándose contra mi muslo. Obviamente sabía que era, yo también soy un chico.


	13. 13

—Naruto, ¿podríamos?

—¿Po-podríamos qué?

—Ya sabes... em...

Ambos permanecimos en silencio con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Ninguno de nosotros podía ver al otro a los ojos, pero eventualmente Sasuke tragó fuertemente y tomó mi mano con fuerza.

—Tengamos relaciones sexuales.

—Oye, oye, espera. ¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto?

—¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?

—No dije eso... —El problema no era querer hacerlo o no, es solo que no lo comprendía. Más o menos sabía cómo era que dos hombres lo hacían, pero cuando pensaba en hacerlo, mi mente se congelaba. Además, estaba tan avergonzado que apenas si podía soportarlo. Todavía me sentía confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir y ahora me pedía que tomáramos otro camino, cuando íbamos tan rápido que ni podía leer las señales.

—Naruto... seré gentil. Comencé a entrar en pánico.

—Sa-Sasuke...

—Lo lamento. Estoy siendo codicioso, ¿no? Pero cuando pienso en tocarte, no puedo contenerme.

Enterró su rostro en mi hombro. Esos suaves labios se movieron debajo de mi mandíbula y mi garganta se estremeció. Acariciaron la curvatura de mi cuello enviando ondas de placer a los músculos que se encontraban ahí.

—¡Ah! Es-espera... en verdad, espera...

—Naruto... —Sasuke jadeó.

Lucía tan desesperado que mi corazón titubeó y no pude acumular las energías para empujarlo. Quizás no notó mi incertidumbre, porque colocó los labios en la piel debajo de mi clavícula y comenzó a succionar con fuerzas dejando una marca.

—Ah...

—Tú yukata estuvo abierto todo el tiempo y es tan sexy, —murmuró.

Sasuke por lo general era demasiado considerado de las otras personas, pero ahora ni siquiera me había vuelto a ver. Era una persona completamente distinta, su rostro estaba enfocado en succionar mi piel. Era un tanto intimidante pero también excitante.

Luego esos labios se adhirieron fuertemente a mi tetilla y succionaron. Sentí una mezcla de placer y dolor y mis caderas comenzaron a moverse por su voluntad. Natsuki continuó succionando, moviendo mi tetilla con su lengua, pero aún no había dominado este arte por completo porque a veces se le escapaba de la boca. Gruñí impacientemente y usó sus dedos para pellizcar la otra.

—¡Ah! Ah... ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué las tocas?

—Yo tampoco sé lo que hago... ¿pero acaso no se siente bien?

Asentí. —Sí, así es, pero... me cuesta respirar. —Susurré. Nunca había estado tan cerca de otra persona y nunca había sentido una lengua en mí. Estaba tan abrumado que se me salían las lágrimas.

—¡Lo-lo siento! —Sasuke inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y me abrazó con ternura. Una enorme mano acarició mi espalda sudorosa y me dio palmadas cuando comencé a sollozar. Gradualmente me calmé y lo abracé también.

—Naruto...

Ambos estábamos excitados y cubiertos de sudor, pero continuamos con el abrazo. El sonido de los fuegos artificiales aún resonaba en la distancia. Podía escuchar también los latidos de nuestros corazones en respuesta a los fuegos artificiales. Sasuke me besó las sienes, detrás de las orejas y mis mejillas. A la vez, abrió el cinto de mi yukata y deslizó una mano en el interior para acariciar mi estómago, costado y muslo. Arqueé la espalda y jadeé suavemente.

Las sensaciones se sentían tan similares a como estar a la orilla del mar y ser acariciado por las olas. Como cuando el océano, cálido por el sol, moja tus piernas, espalda y las puntas de tus orejas, y debajo de ti, la arena comienza a deslizarse y comienzas a hundirte. No es que se sienta "bien" o "mal" solo emocionante. Pero no puedes evitar desear estar ahí para siempre.

—Sasuke, este...

Una onda de calor se adueñó de mi pene y este se encontraba erecto contra el muslo de Sasuke. Sasuke se alejó y luego se deslizó abruptamente por mi cuerpo y acercó su rostro a mi estómago.

No me digas que está por...

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Subí a Sasuke con mis brazos e inclinó la cabeza como preguntándome; "¿Qué no puedo?"

Sí, podrás ser lo adorable que quieras, pero de ninguna manera tengo el valor necesario para que me hagas una felación. Sacudí la cabeza vigorosamente. Mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

—Diablos. Bueno, lo haremos cuando te acostumbres a esto.

—Deja de hablar idioteces o ¡...ah! —Traté de verlo con hostilidad, pero sus manos comenzaron a quitarme el bóxer—. No... oh... oh...—Antes de que pudiera cubrirme, la mano de Sasuke envolvió mi erección.

Nadie jamás en mi vida me había frotado antes y dejé escapar un grito. Un hombre sabe muy bien donde tocar a otro y puede hacerlo suplicar. Los dedos de Sasuke se movieron detrás de la cabeza de mi pene, tocando la vena que se encontraba ahí y la abertura en la punta.

No tenía experiencia con las drogas, pero esto se sentía tan extraordinario que pensé que debía sentirse igual. Mi cuerpo entero estaba quemándome y no podía quedarme quieto. Sabía que me hacía lucir obsceno, pero no podía detener el movimiento de mis caderas, que se mecían tan violentamente que parecía como si estuviera rogándole para que me tocara más.

—Estoy... oh... me voy... —Enterré las uñas en el tatami debajo de mí, estaba tan cerca cuando Sasuke me dejó de tocar—. ¿Eh?

—Espera un segundo. Regresaré pronto, ¿de acuerdo? —Parecía desesperado y tan pronto como terminó esa oración salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedé recostado ahí estupefacto.

¿Pero qué diablos fue eso? ¿Acaso se sintió asqueado porque soy un chico?

Palidecí por el temor antes de escuchar pisotones corriendo hacia mí. Escuché varios sonidos estrepitosos, como si se hubiera tropezado o algo. Mientras dejé caer los hombros, la puerta se abrió para revelar a Sasuke sobándose la rodilla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien... pero pretende que no escuchaste todo ese ruido. — Sonrió y dejó caer algo sobre el tatami. Parecía ser aderezo para ensaladas, mientras me preguntaba para qué lo necesitaría, comenzó a echárselo en una mano.

—¿Qué-qué estás haciendo?

—Lo siento, no tengo lubricante ni nada.

—¿Lubricante? —Tuve otro mal presentimiento, lo suficientemente grande como para que un frío recorriera mi espalda—. No me digas que vas a... —Sí, sus dedos cubiertos con aceite se acercaron a mi entrepierna y comenzaron a descender. Instintivamente traté de correr, pero antes que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, Sasuke tomó mi erección con su mano libre y me atrapó.

—¡No, no, esto es demasiado vergonzoso!

—Está bien, ¿sí?

No tenía idea a qué se refería con "está bien", pero continuó repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Traté de mostrarle una mirada llena de lágrimas y que dijera algo como "eres un imbécil irresponsable" y lo único que recibí en respuesta fue su sonrisa patética que me decía "Naruto, eres tan lindo".

¡No es justo! Debería saber que una palabra gentil significa mucho para mí.

Me sentía amargado, pero perdí y eso fue todo. —Es hora, —susurró y comenzó a tocarme ahí con su dedo, moviéndolo con gentileza.

Grité. —¡Deja de molestarme imbécil!

—No te estoy molestando, te estoy relajando, —respondió con seriedad. Grité que eso era aún peor. Sasuke se aprovechó de mi distracción y deslizó su húmedo dedo en mi interior.

—Oh...

Lo primero que sentí fue una incomodidad. Estaba tan intensamente consciente del hecho de que algo estaba en mi interior, pero no sentí ningún dolor, supongo que eso fue gracias al aceite.

Eh, esto parece ser mejor de lo que imaginé...

O algo así de ingenuo pensé. Tan pronto como el dedo de Sasuke me penetró más, sentí un dolor intenso.

—No, no. ¡Duele!

—Eso es porque te estás estresando. Respira profundamente y relájate...

—¿Relájate? ¡Sí cómo no! ¡Ah... imbécil!

—Mmm... muy bien entonces, trata de abrir las piernas.

—No puedo, es demasiado vergonzoso.

—Pero si te quedas en esta posición, te dolerá. —Sasuke trató de persuadirme y animarme, así que reaciamente hice lo que me pidió—. Buen chico, Naruto...

Sasuke me está viendo desnudo y con las piernas abiertas.

El pensar en eso fue tan mortificante que creí que moriría. Sentí que la sangre se me fue para la cabeza y pensé que perdería el conocimiento cuando... oh... el dedo de Sasuke me penetró. Gradualmente se introdujo hasta la base y se movió como un pez. Me estremecí al ritmo de cada movimiento. No tenía idea si las sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo eran calientes o frías, placer o dolor. Pero cuando sentí que la presión era demasiado para mí, sentí una sensación poco familiar que fue tan brillante como un rayo de luz. —¿Qué...? —Jadeé—. ¿Qué... ah... fue eso...?

Terminó en un instante y me dejó confundido, pero luego el dedo de Sasuke tocó cierto punto y volví a sentirlo.

Muy bien, esto es... esto es distinto. Se siente muy, muy, muy bien.

Me asusté y comencé a luchar. —Sa-Sasuke... ¡no, ahí no! ¡Ahí no!

Sasuke me susurró algo al oído, pero en mi confusión no le pude escuchar. Chasqueó la lengua un poco y cubrió mis labios con los suyos. Succionó mi labio superior y mordisqueó el inferior. Era un beso gentil y lo hizo para relajarme. Sentí tanto éxtasis que finalmente relajé mis músculos.

—Sasu...ke... —Ronroneé. Retiró su dedo y me abrazó con fuerzas. Su pecho muscular se acomodó contra el mío y nuestros latidos de corazón se sincronizaron. Sasuke besó mis mejillas, acarició mi cabello y sin advertencia me susurró. —Relájate.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo para un "¿eh?" antes de recibir la siguiente sorpresa.

El pene de Sasuke estaba empapado, ¿acaso se había echado aceite también? Y algo mucho más caliente y abrumador que su dedo estaba penetrando mi entrada. Pude escuchar un constante y horrendo sonido de humedad.

—Due-duele... ¡Duele, Sasuke!

—Cálmate. Respira profundamente... así, justo así... —Trató de calmarme lo mejor que pudo, pero simplemente sacudí la cabeza como un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche. Dolía y me estaba matando, sé que me hacía lucir patético, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

—Sasuke, no me mires...

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque ahora estoy hecho un desastre.

—Eso no es verdad. Te ves realmente lindo, Naruto. —Dijo Sasuke con gentileza, pero sacudí la cabeza energéticamente.

Por supuesto que tú piensas eso. Para ti es fácil, estás interpretando el papel del hombre y tienes el rostro más masculino que he visto. En cambio yo, tengo que interpretar a la mujer y estoy tan asustado que es patético. Si me ves actuar tan distinto de lo usual, ¡puede que pierdas interés en mí!

—¿Sabes una cosa Izumi? Me siento muy feliz ahora, —dijo Natsuki justo al lado de mi oreja y luego comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas. Con cada embestida, algo en mi interior se liberaba y comencé a jadear con arrebato.

La pasión se apoderó de mi cuerpo y temía que me llevara. —Estoy asustado, —dije, llorando como un niño pequeño. Sasuke me reconfortó como uno, dándome palmaditas en la espalda.

—Naruto... resiste. Esto se tornará más intenso.

—¿Eh? ¡Waaa...ahhh! —Su embestida hizo que tocara esa parte de mí que su dedo había tocado antes y grité—. ¡No hagas eso! —Ese estímulo fue mucho más poderoso que antes. Una capa de sudor se formó sobre mi piel y se me erizó. Me di cuenta por primera vez que el placer era tan fuerte que podía volverse doloroso. Por un momento solo podía gemir, pero eventualmente mi boca formó palabras.

—¡No... te dije que no! —Ohhh—. Ya te lo dije ¡no me gusta ese punto!

—¿No prefieres... agh... sentir placer a dolor? —Quizás estaba demasiado ajustado para él, porque estaba gruñendo como si estuviera adolorido.

Sacudí la cabeza diciendo que no, pero Sasuke no dejó de moverse. En este punto dejaron de importarme las apariencias y lloré descontroladamente.

—¡Te... dije que... no! ¡Te odio, Sasu!

En esos momentos, enterré mis uñas en su espalda y me corrí.

Estaba un tanto consciente de que Sasuke me susurró algo mientras se aferraba a mí. El susurro se mezcló con un suspiro y no pude comprender del todo las palabras. Sentí un líquido en mi interior y perdí la conciencia.

Aparentemente, me quedé dormido por un momento.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Sasuke me había recostado en un futón. Las luces estaban encendidas. También me había limpiado y vestido con una camiseta y pantalones deportivos. Era demasiado humillante pensar que Sasuke me había limpiado, pero cada vez que intentaba pararme, no tenía la energía para hacerlo. Probablemente no habría podido cuidar de mí mismo.

—Naruto, ¿puedes sentarte?

Levanté la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Sasuke. En algún punto también se había cambiado de ropa y ahora me miraba a la cara fijamente.

Cuando lo miré, me di cuenta que tenía un vaso de agua en la mano. Me lo entregó después de ayudarme a sentarme y el agua fría se sintió realmente placentera. Mi garganta abusada mejoró. Terminé de beber y luego miré a un punto en el espacio, estaba exhausto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Sasuke preguntó preocupado después de un rato—.

Estás bastante ido.

—No, nada. Es solo que, de verdad lo hicimos, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, sí, pero... siempre has escogido los peores momentos para ser directo, ¿no? —Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa. Normalmente él sería el que exclamaba cuando una cosa era vergonzosa, pero cuando lo hacía se tornaba tímido.

—No parece real. Jamás me imaginé que había la posibilidad de terminar así.

—Sí, yo tampoco. —Dijo Sasuke.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque parecías ser el Sr. Confianza al inicio cuando te invité a salir.

—Eso fue porque no hablabas en serio. Pero pensé "esta es mi oportunidad" supuse que si lograba acercarme a ti, aunque salir contigo fuera inútil, por lo menos podríamos ser amigos. —La mirada de Sasuke parecía distante, gentilmente me abrazó y me acercó a su cuerpo.

Nuestras frentes se tocaron y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Me sentía un tanto tímido, pero cerré los ojos y acepté el beso de Sasuke.

—Te amo, Naruto.

Un beso estaba bien, pero su confesión tan directa era demasiado vergonzosa y todo lo que podía darle era una respuesta perversa. —No me murmures estupideces como esas al oído, imbécil.

—Eres tan cruel. Vamos Naruto, dime otra vez que te importo.

—Por supuesto que lo haces, ahora muérete fenómeno.

—¿Tenías que ser así de pesado? —Sasuke imploró. Lucía tan patéticamente triste que no pude contener la risa.

Ahora que lo pienso, solía a molestar a Sasuke así todo el tiempo,¿no?

Nostalgia se apoderó de mí. Cambiamos mucho desde aquellos días en los que solíamos ser mejores amigos. Apenas ayer, ese hecho había sido el origen de mucho dolor, pero ahora me hacía muy feliz. Debía ser porque a pesar de que cambió en el exterior, la gentileza de Sasuke casi no había cambiado.

Abracé a Sasuke con todas mis fuerzas, dejándome llevar por el amor que sentía.

Quizás pueda decirle que lo amo, con la condición que solo lo diga una vez. Hice a un lado la vergüenza, abrí la boca y me acerqué a la oreja de Sasuke.

—Imbécil, —susurré.

[Fin...]

Segunda parte ya disponible en mi perfil


End file.
